


Star Wars Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Star Wars Imagines [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drabbles Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 161
Words: 29,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Star Wars [originals, prequels, and sequels; Rogue One; The Mandalorian; & Solo] characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Bodhi Rook/Reader, Bodhi Rook/You, Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You, Finn/Reader, Finn/You, Galen Erso/Reader, Galen Erso/You, Jango Fett/Reader, Jango Fett/You, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Star Wars Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 278





	1. The Mandalorian - Imagine being a slave on Tatooine that the Mandalorian saves and you wind up staying with him to help take care of the child, even after Mando says you’re free to leave, because you’ve started to fall for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy!

Gif source: [Mando](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/611627497907519488/underbetelgeuse-the-mandalorian-chapter-2-the)

> _Imagine being a slave on Tatooine that the Mandalorian saves and you wind up staying with him to help take care of the child, even after Mando says you’re free to leave, because you’ve started to fall for him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The child breathes slowly, soft and even in it’s slumber as you rub along its comically large ears in gentle, repetitive movements with your fingertips. A coo escapes it, in the midst of a dream, and it nestles closer into your warmth.

On the cold ground of the Razor Crest, you watch the Mandalorian shove his last bounty into the carbon freezer, encasing the unconscious Twi’lek quickly in carbonite. He had been conscious, up until he mouthed off some less than savory suggestions regarding your purpose on the Mandalorian’s ship, which had earned him the hard brunt of a beskar forearm against his nose.

You sit quietly, as if you could make yourself less of a bother to the Mandalorian who had saved you those few weeks ago from Tatooine, and make yourself as useful as you can to him, by soothing the child in your arms.

The Mandalorian turns, however, and you can feel his eyes on you, even though no amount of time spent staring at the black eyeline of the beskar helmet could give him away. Still, he was watching you, that you were certain of, but you refuse to acknowledge it. Instead, focused on smoothing the forehead of the child in your arms.

“You don’t have to stay here,” cuts through the silence, crackling through his helmet in the smooth voice you’ve come to accept is the clearest you may ever hear of it. Your eyes drag from the floor, catching sight of him standing closer to you than he once was, until you land on the curves and sharp edges of the helmet atop his head. He continues, “The Twi’lek was wrong. You are not my slave. You can leave.”

The idea of it, of leaving the Mandalorian, had truthfully not crossed your mind, until now. Why would it? He kept you fed, sheltered, and even payed you a small fraction of the bounties he recovered, all for the small price of watching the child and helping around the ship. It was better than anything you could have hoped for on Tatooine, and the thought of finding a place for yourself, alone, on a foreign planet, was too intimidating to imagine.

Then, there was the small factor of the feeling inside you, stirring and ever-present. Somewhere between comfort and on-edge when you were around him, but far worse was the thought of his abandonment.

Not that you were going to confess that, any time soon.

So, you give him as simple an answer as any conversation between you was, “I know, Mando.”

The Mandalorian tilts his head, watching you a bit longer, and you find yourself wishing you could see his face, if only to read the mood on it, but his voice is just as calm as it ever was as he accepts your answer, “Okay, then.”


	2. The Mandalorian - Imagine the Mandalorian hired you to travel with him to look after the Child, and as you spend more time together he gains feelings for you and vice versa, so he begins to teach you how to protect yourself when he isn’t there...

Gif source: [Mando](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189975423557/pedropvscal-you-ready-to-lay-low-and-stretch-your)

_Imagine the Mandalorian hired you to travel with him to look after the Child, and as you spend more time together he gains feelings for you and vice versa, so he begins to teach you how to protect yourself when he isn’t there, such as hand-to-hand combat, how to use weapons, and how to fly his ship._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Taking the metal ball, you give it to the child, smiling as it coos softly at the toy, “An adorable one, isn’t it?”

The Mandalorian tilts his head towards you, without answer, but you can tell he agrees. You have traveled with his clan of two for nearly a month now, caring for the baby when Djarin could not. It was difficult to tell, but you were almost certain that the child was not the only of your party to have grown to have an affinity for you.

He hits a few buttons, and the ship changes course, towards the next planet in your journey, “The longer you stay, the more danger there will be.” You know he’s speaking of your most recent departure from Nevarro, where you had narrowly escaped. You knew of the danger, the risk you were taking, but you also knew the money was good with him, and perhaps the child had grown on you, as well. After a pause, he continues, “You should pick up some skills, learn to defend yourself better.”

“And who is going to teach me, with the child on my hip?” you scoff, but your tone remains cheery and playful as you comfort the baby, “ _You_ , Mando?”

He shifts, and turns to face you. Even through the helmet, you can tell he studies you, making you wonder just who it kept hidden beneath.

“It must be done. We will start tomorrow, before we reach the next planet.”


	3. The Mandalorian - Imagine the Mandalorian patching you up after you get hurt trying to protect the child, and the whole time he’s patching you up be’s chastising you, because he’s fallen in love with you and can’t stand to see you hurt.

Gif source: [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189975454632/billhadecr-a-foundling-is-in-your-care-by)

_Imagine the Mandalorian patching you up after you get hurt trying to protect the child, and the whole time he’s patching you up be’s chastising you, because he’s fallen in love with you and can’t stand to see you hurt._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” comes accusatorially, his hands quick and precise at your shoulder where the blaster had burned you. You wince, the Mandalorian sounds even more bothered than you are, and you were the one that had been shot, “You have better training than this.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t just say, ‘well, boys, if you could all just wait until my friendly Mando comes around to try and take the child, that would be great,’” you scoff sarcastically, and even though you can’t see his face, the way he pauses to turn his head towards you lets you know he didn’t appreciate your humor. “What?” you ask innocently, before cracking a smile, “We’re okay! Your kid’s okay! All in a days work.”

“You’re not okay,” he grumbles, tightening the gauze at your arm with a tug as he finishes his work in patching you up.

“I don’t know why you’re so bothered. It’s not as if this is my first brush with a blaster burn.”

He stands, moving towards the cockpit, not bothering to give you an explanation.


	4. Kylo Ren - Imagine being a member of the Resistance and Kylo Ren takes a liking to you when he sees you fight for the first time.

Gif source: [Kylo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169571112407/johnbabayagawick-star-wars-the-last-jedi)

_Imagine being a member of the Resistance and Kylo Ren takes a liking to you when he sees you fight for the first time._

——— _Request for[@thedragonkween](https://tmblr.co/mp-xylm-MTlz6-F1Uqya3yA)_ ———

He spotted you across the battlefield, taking on far more opponents than some of the other Resistance fighters were. Part of him was annoyed that someone didn’t just shoot you down already, while another part of him wondered how you’d fare against him.

At least, you would put up a good fight.

At most, he might get to toy with you a bit.


	5. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan holding you tight and kissing the crown of your head.

Gif source: [Obi-Wan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139018267822/sabacc-all-while-sitting-like-this)

_Imagine Obi-Wan holding you tight and kissing the crown of your head._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Your moods could be strong. This one was particularly so, allowing Obi-Wan to easily pick up on the darkened state that hung over you. True, the mission had not ended well, and the things you’d witnessed would leave even the most seasoned of Jedi a little shaken, but you looked far more troubled than he would have expected.

So he goes to you, knowing you can hear his approach despite the fact that you don’t turn from your view towards the window of his room as you sat on the bed. Obi-Wan moves beside you, sitting there in silence for a span of time that he deems just enough before he wraps a comforting arm around you. You melt into him, much like you always did, gripping the thick fabrics of his robes as you turn your body towards him and away from the window.

“I don’t like seeing you like this,” Obi-Wan admits lowly, with a bit of worry that comes through in his voice as your head rests beside his chin. You breathe in the scent of him, familiar, welcoming, and just enough to not quite make you forget, but rather allow you to cope with one of the darker days that came with being a Jedi. His grip around you tightens comfortably the longer you sit there together, letting the peacefulness surround the two of you in wordless silence.

When you finally do glance up at him, you find his brow is furrowed before he looks to meet your eyes at your murmur of, “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

A kind smile is offered from the lips that soon brush against the crown of your head, the warmth causing your eyes to close as Obi-Wan lingers, his beard tickling a bit before he leans back, “Of course.”


	6. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being Qui-Gon’s daughter and Obi-Wan immediately likes you, but doesn’t really know how to tell you and is scared to say anything because of the Jedi Code.

Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139018310542/vudgens-star-wars-prequel-appreciation-week)

_Imagine being Qui-Gon’s daughter and Obi-Wan immediately likes you, but doesn’t really know how to tell you and is scared to say anything because of the Jedi Code._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Obi-Wan had never questioned the Code, up until the moment he met you. There was no denying the attraction he felt towards you, but making a move was entirely out of the question not only because of his status as a Jedi, but also because you were Qui-Gon’s daughter.

“Something on your mind, Obi-Wan?” you ask him, sensing easily his inner conflict. He looks at you, realizing he had let his guard drop as the thoughts swirling in his mind consumed him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes stray from your own as he stumbles in an explanation, eventually deciding to avoid the question with, “Ah, it’s nothing.”

He’s thankful that you don’t press him.


	7. [M/M] Cassian Andor, Bodhi Rook - Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Bodhi Rook and Cassian Andor.

Gif source: [Cassian](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154755699112/bbgirlravenclaw-ive-been-recruiting-for-the) | [Bodhi](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/163397793837/semisweetshadow-take-from-the-movie-take-from)

_Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Bodhi Rook and Cassian Andor. (Requested: Male Reader)_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Be safe,” you murmur against his lips before releasing Cassian from your quick embrace, watching as he calls over his shoulder before exiting the ship.

“Always am.”

K-2SO looks to you, stating blandly, “That’s a lie,” before following after him. You watch them go as the door raises to close once more with a slight smile on your face and hoping that this mission would once again end as all his others had: with him coming back to you and Bodhi.

“He’ll be fine. He always is,” Bodhi offers as you sigh, gripping your hand comfortingly when you come to stand beside his pilot’s seat.

You give him a nod before becoming serious, eye on the horizon of this foreign planet with a determined look, “Let’s worry about our part, now.”


	8. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine you and Obi-Wan discover that you’re soulmates at your first encounter at your Knighting ceremony in front of everyone. (Soulmate AU)

Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/148424567877/alexanderlightwoodly-favorite-character)

_Imagine you and Obi-Wan discover that you’re soulmates at your first encounter at your Knighting ceremony in front of everyone. (Soulmate AU)_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Soulmates, you are,” Master Yoda announces, interrupting how you and Obi-Wan had been staring in intense confusion at each other, trying to figure out what this intense draw to each other was.

Your eyes go wide as they snap to the short Jedi Master, a deep crimson staining your cheeks as you realize what he had interrupted the Knighting ceremony to address the two of you. His announcement had stunned Obi-Wan as well, it would seem, judging by the way his mouth gaped slightly in surprise.

“M-Master Yoda?” is all you manage to stammer, the intense feeling of every Jedi’s eyes on you shaking your confidence in this moment.

Obi-Wan completes your question for you, “What do you mean, soulmates?”


	9. Finn - Imagine Finn cuddling with you and missing you a bunch when you’re both working, so he always tries to surprise you.

Gif source: [Finn](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162118978667/orlandobloom-i-was-raised-to-do-one-thing-but)

_Imagine Finn cuddling with you and missing you a bunch when you’re both working, so he always tries to surprise you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Hey!” Finn surprises you when you were in the middle of your work, causing a grin to spread across your face at the sight of him.

He’s already wrapping you into a one-armed hug when you call back, “Hi, Finn!” You hate to say it, but you have to, “Finn… I’m kinda’ busy.”

“I know,” he sighs, giving you a squeeze before he lets you go with a slightly dejected look that tugs at your heartstrings. “I’ve been busy, too, but I wanted to see you.”


	10. Finn - Imagine Finn booping your nose until you tackle him to stop him.

Gif source: [Finn](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162119075802/yaddle-it-would-seem-that-finns-good-nature-a)

_Imagine Finn booping your nose until you tackle him to stop him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Boop,” he tests after your fifth time of telling him to stop. Finn was having way too much fun messing with you.

Finally, you’ve had enough, jumping him with a roar of, “Finn!”

“Ah!” he shouts out and you think you see a flicker of genuine fear on his face before you dissolve into laughter, making him crack a smile, too.

Smushing your finger on his nose, you demand, “Stop. Booping. Me. Finn!”

He laughs, trying to escape your finger but unable considering you’d tackled him and now had him pinned to the floor beneath you, “Alright, alright!”


	11. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan coming to find you as soon as he can after Order 66, because after losing Anakin he can’t lose you, too, because he loves you.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144476081027/anakinskywkler-i-will-take-the-child-and-watch)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan coming to find you as soon as he can after Order 66, because after losing Anakin he can’t lose you, too, because he loves you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You had hidden yourself away in a cave hidden by the rainforests, unsure if any of your communications from your location on this foreign planet had reached the other Jedi before it was too late. The pack of Clones that had joined you had turned on you, but luckily their numbers were still small enough that you could take them out yourself, though not without difficulty. You did as you could to mask yourself, it having already been a week as you began to fear no one would come. You didn’t know what exactly had occurred in detail, but you did know that nowhere was safe for Jedi right now, least of all you if the Temple had fallen as you suspected. You’d gotten the return communication from the Temple warning Jedi to stay away and hidden right before it had cut out entirely. Radio silence.
> 
> That was why you drew your lightsaber as soon as you sensed a presence approaching, on the defense immediately as the shadow he cast upon entering the cave obscured his face when you ordered, “Announce yourself or be slain.”
> 
> He steps forward and the light from your weapon glows upon his face, never following your directions as always, “You are among a friend, which is hard to find these days.”
> 
> “Obi-Wan,” you sigh in relief, your lightsaber retracting as you bound towards him to wrap him in your arms, “I was worried after the message I received telling Jedi to stay away from the Temple.”
> 
> “I am sorry I wasn’t able to come to you sooner,” he breathes, holding you to him in his hug so tightly that you immediately knew your worst fears had come true. Something horrible had happened, “The Temple was attacked. Masters, younglings— no one survived save for those of us who weren’t there. Master Yoda sent me to Tatooine, but I had to come get you before I could set up my stay there in good conscience.”
> 
> It’s then that you notice his clothes. They’re tattered and dirty, as if he’d been through a great ordeal to even be standing before you today.
> 
> “What about Anakin?” you ask, pulling back with worry, because you of all people knew how much Obi-Wan loved that boy. He looks away from you in grief, shaking his head.
> 
> “He’s gone,” Obi-Wan clears his throat as he looks back to meet your eyes with an intense stare, “I couldn’t lose you, too. Come with me to Tatooine?”


	12. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine making your master, Obi-Wan, proud of you when he sees how polite and confident you have become.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161088863017)
>
>> _Imagine making your master, Obi-Wan, proud of you when he sees how polite and confident you have become._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> It had been your first mission where he had let you somewhat take the lead on speaking with the planet’s leadership. He was still there, supporting you and taking the lead back from you when need be, but for the most part he felt you were ready for such responsibility. Ready to do rather than watch as you had been.
> 
> As the two of you find yourselves about to board your ship at the end of the quick political assembly, Obi-Wan turns to you with a smile, giving you a look that let you know how proud he was, “You did very well, my padawan. Before long you won’t even need me anymore.”
> 
> You laugh, feeling happiness at his praise bubble in your chest when you shoot back, “Even if someday you are not there by my side, it will still be your guidance I look to, Master Obi-Wan.”


	13. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine sharing your room at the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan, your master.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141468195577/fyesstarwars-obi-wan-kenobi-firstlast)
>
>> _Imagine sharing your room at the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan, your master._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You had grown used to sharing the room with him. It was how it always had been since you’d become his padawan and he your master. Though, living with someone in as close of quarters as a room allowed you to know all of their habits, good and bad, and he had no problem correcting you of yours.
> 
> “Make your bed,” Obi-Wan reminds you right before you hurry off from the room that you shared. You glance towards his own bed, not perfectly made but still made well enough. Quite the difference to your messy sheets.
> 
> With a sigh, you turn on your heel to quickly do as he says, “Yes, Master.”


	14. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan falling in love with your voice after he hears you singing to yourself.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137539989252)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan falling in love with your voice after he hears you singing to yourself._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You were lost in your song and had clearly not noticed his presence. He had followed the sound of the singing that had led him to you, and found himself quite pleased that he hadn’t interrupted your song by getting noticed quite yet. Obi-Wan, for lack of a better word, was mesmerized. He hadn’t known you were able to sing so beautifully as he hadn’t heard you ever sing before. You’d never even hinted at your ability before, and even now it was as if your voice was a secret that you wanted to keep due to the low volume of your melody.
> 
> Obi-Wan waits until it ends to announce himself, debating whether or not it would be appropriate to ask you to sing another song, “You have a beautiful voice.”


	15. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being Obi-Wan’s greatest joy.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136088251807/itbatman-general-kenobi-you-are-a-bold-one)
>
>> _Imagine being Obi-Wan’s greatest joy._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You coming?” you ask as you hop off the ship, excited to be back at the Temple after the long mission you’d been on with Master Obi-Wan.
> 
> He looks at you, reading your excitement with eyes full of mirth as he nods, “Run along ahead. There are some things I must attend to first.”
> 
> “Are you sure?” you ask and he nods, making you call to him over your shoulder as you make your run towards the Temple, eager to see the other padawans that you hadn’t seen in a while, “See you later, Master!”
> 
> Obi-Wan watches you go, a laugh in his chest as he shakes his head at your youthful excitement. There wasn’t anything that made him as happy as you, even in the little moments such as this.
> 
> He could hardly bring himself to call after you considering the amusement your excitement had brought him, “Don’t run in the Temple!”


	16. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being a servant on a planet that Obi-Wan has to visit for political matters, and you catch his attention.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139018267822/sabacc-all-while-sitting-like-this)
>
>> _Imagine being a servant on a planet that Obi-Wan has to visit for political matters, and you catch his attention._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> The last time he’d been to this planet, he had been a padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. Political matters had brought him back and this time he was viewing the planet through the eyes of a Master, with a padawan of his own. The political climate had of course changed drastically throughout the years, which made this particular visit so important. Of course, he and Anakin were provided with their own rooms, but as he was led by a servant to his own he couldn’t help but make conversation.
> 
> “How do you like it here?” Obi-Wan asks you. Any information he could get from a local would surely help him in speaking with the leaders of this planet, though Obi-Wan’s main motive was that he was genuinely curious about you.
> 
> You look back to him as if shocked he’d made an effort to speak with you considering you were a servant, “It is all I can hope for, Master Kenobi.” A small frown comes to him at the tone in your voice, despite the way you attempt to give him a convincingly content smile. Before he can comment further, he finds you stoping in front of a room, “This shall be your room, Master Kenobi. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.”
> 
> “Ah, yes, well, thank you very much for your help,” Obi-Wan gives you a smile which you return with the same unconvincing one you had before. As he watches you leave him to himself, Obi-Wan can’t help but want to know more about you.
> 
> He would have to speak with you more later.


	17. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan taking care of you when you’re sick.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141234805012/kingofattolia-padme-anakin-has-turned-to-the)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan taking care of you when you’re sick._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You didn’t take the mission?” you croak out through your hoarse throat as you see Obi-Wan enter your room after two quick knocks on the door, an automatic smile coming to your face.
> 
> “And leave you here in the state you’re in? I think not,” Obi-Wan chuckles, coming to your bedside and placing the back of his hand on your forehead to gauge your temperature roughly. “Master Yoda was easily able to find another capable Jedi to entrust the mission with once I explained your circumstances. How are you feeling?”
> 
> “Better now that I know you’ll be staying.”


	18. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being the prettiest padawan and one day, during a mission, a group of boys start commenting on your appearance until Obi-Wan shuts them up with his sass.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144476122062)
>
>> _Imagine being the prettiest padawan and one day, during a mission, a group of boys start commenting on your appearance until Obi-Wan shuts them up with his sass._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You don’t stand a chance,” one of the boys laugh at the other who had been staring at you from across the street. You stood beside R2-D2, asking some of the locals on this planet for information and oblivious towards the gang of boys who you had caught the attention of. The boy continues, “She’s a Jedi! Way out of your league.”
> 
> “Hey, I bet with my charm I could still have a chance,” the other adamantly replies, getting a round of laughs from his friends who pitch in their own thoughts of your appearance.
> 
> Obi-Wan’s ear catches their conversation as he had been asking locals on their side of the street for the same information you were searching for on the opposite side. He’s unable to help himself from commenting as he walks past the boys who had been eyeing you like a piece of meat. Upon seeing his cloak, their mouths snap closed as he addresses them before crossing the street towards you.
> 
> “Even if she weren’t a Jedi, I doubt any of you would have much luck, my friends.”


	19. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan singing you a song when you’re falling asleep.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134512236612/billaba-greatness-was-never-his-ambition-he)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan singing you a song when you’re falling asleep._
> 
> ——— _Request for ozzynka_ ———
> 
> “Won’t you sing for me, Obi-Wan?” you ask, lying beside him as you do your best to find sleep despite the low hum of the ship.
> 
> “You always do get put right to sleep with my singing,” Obi-Wan admits with a chuckle, reaching to brush your hair away from your face before he agrees. “Alright, what is it you would like to hear?”


	20. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan saving you from droids and hugging you tightly, trying to calm you down, because you are terrified.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/140598477757)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan saving you from droids and hugging you tightly, trying to calm you down, because you are terrified._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Hey, hey,” Obi-Wan begins, the sound of his lightsaber retracting in the background of your mind as you shake in fear as he runs to you, the slain droid parts covering the ground. “It’s alright. _You’re_ alright.”
> 
> “Obi-Wan, I didn’t think you’d make it in time,” you confess as he takes you into his arms upon seeing the terror in your eyes. You let your arms scoop under his, your fingers digging into the fabric of his cloak at his back as he sways you for a moment, holding you into his chest.
> 
> He soothes, “I did make it in time, and you’re safe now.”


	21. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan surprising you on your birthday by announcing that you’re going to be his padawan.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136088251807/itbatman-general-kenobi-you-are-a-bold-one)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan surprising you on your birthday by announcing that you’re going to be his padawan._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Congratulations,” Obi-Wan grins, relishing in the shocked and excited look on your face. Your mouth was open slightly as your eyebrows shot to your hairline.
> 
> “I’m to be your padawan?” you ask for confirmation, still not quite believing that you’d heard him right.
> 
> He nods, “Yes, from this day forth, you will be under my supervision and training. I doubt there’s a more fitting way to start a new year of your life. Happy Birthday.”


	22. Galen Erso - Imagine having your first ever kiss with Galen Erso after having rescued him from imminent death.

> Gif source: [Galen](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154752174022/krennic-i-love-you-stardust-he-whispered)
>
>> _Imagine having your first ever kiss with Galen Erso after having rescued him from imminent death._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> He was soaked and so were you as you just barely managed to escape with your lives. Without you, he wouldn’t be standing there right now as the ship Jyn and Cassian had lead you to tore from the planet quickly.
> 
> He looked shaken as he manages, “Thank you.”
> 
> “Galen,” you whimper, the adrenaline giving way to just how truly terrified you had been at almost losing him. Reaching for him, you grip the wet fabric of his shirt, heavy and slick beneath your hand as you pull him closer. He meets you halfway, his own hands warm against the wet droplets of rainwater that slid down your face as he kisses you. You’re hesitant with inexperience, yet desperate after all that had happened, and it makes the kiss sloppy and rushed, but neither of you seem to care.
> 
> Galen parts from you to linger, his lips only a millimeter away from your own as he repeats, “Thank you.”


	23. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan showing you a map of the galaxy and explaining to you where each planet is and what you can find there.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136088251807/itbatman-general-kenobi-you-are-a-bold-one)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan showing you a map of the galaxy and explaining to you where each planet is and what you can find there._
> 
> ——— _Request for ozzynka_ ———
> 
> “That there?” Obi-Wan asks as you point out another planet for him, “Why, the glaciers I’ve heard look like diamonds. I’ve never been to that one.”
> 
> “Maybe we can go one day,” you suggest, getting a warm smile from Obi-Wan in return.
> 
> “Perhaps so. Ah!” he points at a planet to your left, “Now, there’s a crazy story from when I had a mission there once.”


	24. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan being impressed with your dance moves and abilities considering you are a Jedi and you end up getting too excited about it.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134512714057/atreiides-obi-wan-kenobi-revenge-of-the)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan being impressed with your dance moves and abilities considering you are a Jedi and you end up getting too excited about it._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Alright, alright, calm down,” Obi-Wan gestures calmly with his hand for you to tone down your excitement at his compliment for a moment, but his amusement lingers in his smile.
> 
> Taking a breath, you can’t help the giddiness bubbling inside you, “You really liked my dancing, Master Obi-Wan?”


	25. Sith!AU Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine your master, Obi-Wan, has always felt something for you, and when he turns into a Sith he can no longer resist and roughly kisses you.

> Gif source: [1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flaygion.co.vu%2Fpost%2F132804343946%2Flightsaber&t=ZWY2YjA4NjE2ZGNjYjUxMDM4YzVjMDg3YTA4NzYwNDg0YmM1YzhhNyxQV3dsSGtxTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160467941283%2Fgif-source-1-2-imagine-your-master-obi-wan&m=0) | [2](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151489274902/willgots-ewan-mcgregor-in-perfect-sense-2011)
>
>> _Imagine your master, Obi-Wan, has always felt something for you, and when he turns into a Sith he can no longer resist and roughly kisses you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> What had been holding him back until now? The rules of the Jedi? If that had been all, then he had surely stripped what last shred of the Jedi he had once been from his being by now. There was no reason to abstain from his desire anymore, especially when it came to you. When Obi-Wan had realized this, it was in the midst of seeing you for the first time after he’d turned to the Dark Side.
> 
> “Master Obi-Wan?” you question the change in his mannerisms as he stalked towards you, knowing he had changed since you’d last seen him. It isn’t until he stands far closer to you than he ever had before that you recognize the last time you’d felt this aura that surrounded him. The last time you’d felt it, you’d been faced with a Sith Lord.
> 
> “I will not resist you any longer,” Obi-Wan states, offering a smirk as he reaches for you. You don’t step away from his reach, allowing his grip to find you. His hand smoothes around your neck, pulling you towards him before he crashes his lips against yours in a rough kiss that was fueled by the time he’d spent wanting to, but never acting on this feeling as a Jedi.
> 
> The part of you that was worried for the darkness you’d just seen in him is smothered as you find yourself melting into his kiss, your hands tangling into his dark cloak as you pull him closer. The rebellion of your lips against his is easily dominated by Obi-Wan’s pace as he presses forcefully against you, his breath and yours mingling in your mouth. The only taste on your tongue is something uniquely characteristic of him, yet different than you’d imagined. Any resistance you could have possibly had to him dies as you give into the desires you had, too, been suppressing for longer than you could remember.
> 
> When he finally pulls away from you, he doesn’t retreat far, still keeping his grip on your neck as the dark satisfaction in his eyes stare into your own, seeing a reflection of himself, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you?”


	26. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine ending up sleeping between Obi-Wan and Cody during a mission.

> Gif source: Cody ( _Unknown_ ) | [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/143357017117/ewock-the-obi-wan-kenobae-series-29)
>
>> _Imagine ending up sleeping between Obi-Wan and Cody during a mission._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “I’m exhausted,” you sigh as you find your spot beside Cody, who was already sleeping despite the hard floor that would be your bed tonight.
> 
> Obi-Wan lies on the other side of you, using his cloak as a pillow, “I share that sentiment.”


	27. Kylo Ren - Imagine going to a Halloween party with Kylo dressing as Darth Vader and Padme Amidala.

> Gif source: [Kylo](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/142028709757)
>
>> _Imagine going to a Halloween party with Kylo dressing as Darth Vader and Padme Amidala._
> 
> ——— _Request for sagyunaro_ ———
> 
> “You always take forever to get ready!” you grumble, playing absently with the curls of your hair as they fell into the perfectly antique headdress that completed your Halloween costume.
> 
> “I am almost finished!” you can hear the annoyance in Kylo’s tone before he finally emerges from the bathroom, the Darth Vader to your Padme Amidala. “Now, I’m ready.”


	28. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan, your master, finding you sleeping in his bed.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137540150027/poeahdameron-star-wars-meme-characters)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan, your master, finding you sleeping in his bed._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> The whole reason for you being in his room at this hour of the night was because he had wished to speak with you before you left on the mission scheduled for the morning. His meeting with the Council had gone on much longer than he’d expected, however, and by the time he’d gotten back to his room, he couldn’t blame you for the state he found you in.
> 
> You were sprawled over his bed, breathing level and softly into the pillows that you clutched onto as you slept. Obi-Wan walks further into the room with a sigh, his smile unable to be contained as it spread, lopsided onto his lips at the sight of you.
> 
> “Goodnight, padawan,” he whispers, deciding not to wake you after you’d already gone to sleep, instead pulling the covers from the bottom of the bed further across your shoulders.
> 
> Obi-Wan would sleep elsewhere tonight.


	29. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin has a special nickname for you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139150682917/anaklin-anakin-dont-let-your-personal)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin has a special nickname for you._
> 
> ——— _Request for ly–canthrope_ ———
> 
> “Why do you keep calling me that?” you ask in amusement at the nickname he’d given you seemingly out of nowhere.
> 
> “It fits you, don’t you think?” Anakin asks with a grin, “Figured it was the perfect thing to call you.”


	30. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin coming home after a lengthy mission and asking you to marry him very spontaneously and he doesn’t even have a ring.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141535262632/adiosassholes-youre-a-%EF%BD%93%EF%BD%8C%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%96%EF%BD%85)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin coming home after a lengthy mission and asking you to marry him very spontaneously and he doesn’t even have a ring._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> He knew it was impulsive, but maybe a little impulsiveness was what he needed after the mission he’d been on. It had been long, longer than any mission he’d been on before that and after having met you. To be away from you for so long had been painful. What if something had changed between you when he returned? What if you had grown, but not together?
> 
> These thoughts had riddled his mind for weeks, keeping him from nearly any other thought than that of finishing the mission and returning to you once he had made up his mind as to what to do about the way he felt for you. He couldn’t see your relationship going in any other direction than this, and Anakin was not one to beat around the bush once he’d decided upon something.
> 
> “I don’t have a ring,” Anakin confesses as you grin at him, mute with your own happiness as you processed what he’d asked you. “I didn’t have time to get one. I just knew as soon as I set foot off that ship I had to find you and ask you to spend the rest of your life with me.”


	31. Luke Skywalker - Imagine Luke having just woken up from a nightmare about losing his aunt and uncle and helping him feel better.

> Gif source: [Luke](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/140518242822)
>
>> _Imagine Luke having just woken up from a nightmare about losing his aunt and uncle and helping him feel better._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> Rubbing your hand in gentle circles over his back seemed to soothe him, judging by the way his tense muscles relax more and more with each passing moment. His rushed breathing slows to a more normal pace after having woken up from the nightmare.
> 
> “What was it about?” you ask, causing Luke to look towards you at the sound of your question.
> 
> “My aunt and uncle.”


	32. Kylo Ren, General Hux - Imagine being Hux’s younger lover but Kylo Ren falls for you, too.

> Gif source: [Hux](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151185580692/jeahtastic-project-this-on-my-grave) | [Ren](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Fkylo-ren%2Fimages%2F39430514%2Ftitle%2Fkyloren-gif-kyloknightofhuxtumblr-fanart&t=ODgxYzYyZmUyODkxZWU5Yzg0NzYwZWM4MDRkNWQzODkwZGM5MzRhZCwza0NhSlN3ag%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F151229499753%2Fgif-source-hux-ren-imagine-being-huxs&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine being Hux’s younger lover but Kylo Ren falls for you, too._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> Tensions were high enough already, which was why Hux had avoided addressing the little crush he’d noticed developing on Ren’s part. So long as it didn’t distract from the main orders from their Leader, and didn’t disrupt your relationship with him, Hux didn’t see the need to bring up a confrontation.
> 
> That was before he had noticed your spending more time with the Knight. Before the looks thrown your way lingered rather than being directed elsewhere. Before there was a bit of hope in Ren’s advances upon you.
> 
> And Hux knew well enough that Kylo Ren had never boded well with not getting what he wanted, determination meeting his childishness with equal force, so now, confrontation was necessary, “Careful, Ren.”
> 
> The dark-haired man looks towards the General with a raised brow, away from where he had been caught admiring you across the room, “What?” The single-worded question comes out frosty with the jealous contempt it was dipped in.
> 
> Hux just continues directly, yet ambiguously, “Keep your mind focused on the task at hand, rather than things which are not yours to meddle with.”


	33. Sith!AU Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Sith!Obi-Wan taking you after you tried to defeat him in a fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: AU; Kidnapping

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134369885277)
>
>> _Imagine Sith!Obi-Wan taking you after you tried to defeat him in a fight._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You were defeated, his lightsaber at your throat, prepared to take your head off if you made the wrong move. You glance towards your lightsaber a foot out of reach. Maybe you could lunge for it and—
> 
> “Don’t try it,” the once-Jedi in front of you calls darkly, a threat you’d never thought could sound so deadly coming from his lips. Your eyes slide back to capture his, registering the way he studies you for a moment before he moves back just a hair— enough for you to stand up. An inviting smile comes to Obi-Wan’s lips, eery considering the circumstances you’re in after having lost to this Sith, “Come with me.”


	34. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being a padawan during The Phantom Menace time and being stranded on Tatooine because of a mission gone wrong, then you meet Qui-Gon and he brings you back to the ship to restore your health, where you and...

> Gif source: [1](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/142094918872) | [2](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141468195577/fyesstarwars-obi-wan-kenobi-firstlast)
>
>> _Imagine being a padawan during The Phantom Menace time and being stranded on Tatooine because of a mission gone wrong, then you meet Qui-Gon and he brings you back to the ship to restore your health, where you and Obi-Wan rekindle your friendship which eventually leads into a relationship that, ten years later, Obi-Wan realizes won’t work out since he doesn’t like keeping it a secret and feels like a hypocrite because he lectured Anakin about love._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> In these ten years, Obi-Wan had managed to convince himself that what you and he had was not an issue. Declarations of love had never been spoken aloud, no possessive attachments made outright, and yet, a relationship was hidden beneath the friendship you would only let the public see. Not once had he realized that the omission was little more than a deception, not only to the rest of the Jedi, but to yourselves.
> 
> That is, until he found himself preaching what he did not practice to his padawan, and suddenly the realization hit him. Anakin had loved Padme ever since he’d first seen her, but the same could be said of Obi-Wan’s feelings for you. Temptation had consumed not only Anakin, but Obi-Wan as well, he realized.
> 
> A Jedi Master, should be the example, not the exception. But as Obi-Wan dwelled more and more on what he knew he must do to be right in the eyes of the Jedi, he couldn’t help the horrible feeling consuming his heart. The idea of tearing away from his love for you terrified him more than he could bear. It was making it hard to breathe. He simply couldn’t separate himself from the relationship he knew to be doomed. Perhaps because he was already in too deep.
> 
> Hand gripping the front of his face just beneath his nose, Obi-Wan admits his hypocrisy only to himself, in the form of a whisper, “I love her.”


	35. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine your master, Obi-Wan, carrying you bridal style into the Jedi Temple after you passed out after a mission.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134369588752/martnodegaard-star-wars-challenge-day-1)
>
>> _Imagine your master, Obi-Wan, carrying you bridal style into the Jedi Temple after you passed out after a mission._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> It was a combination of his own strength and the force that allowed him to carry you out of the ship confidently. He’d sustained his own wounds in the final moments of your last mission together, but you on the other hand had passed out.
> 
> Anakin hurries after him as Obi-Wan enters the Jedi Temple, “Do you need help, Master?”
> 
> Moving quickly towards the medical area with you unconscious in his arms, Obi-Wan orders, “Clear my path.”


	36. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine making tiny braids in Obi-Wan’s hair and making him wear them for a council meeting.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134512838562)
>
>> _Imagine making tiny braids in Obi-Wan’s hair and making him wear them for a council meeting._
> 
> ——— _Request for ozzynka_ ———
> 
> “There! Done!” you chime, releasing the strand of hair you’d just finished braiding with a smile. Leaning back, you get a better look at your work, not missing the look of amusement on Obi-Wan’s face as he makes to get up.
> 
> “I have a council meeting not long from now,” he comments, reaching up to the braid, only for you to quickly grab his arm.
> 
> Pleadingly, you ask, “Won’t you keep them in? They look so nice!”
> 
> Obi-Wan chuckles, giving into your request with a nod, “Alright, then. Since you put so much work into it, it would be a shame for them to come out so quickly.”


	37. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine playing a ping-pong type game with Obi-Wan, using your lightsabers and then you start chasing each other around, launching the ball at each other.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141458817372)
>
>> _Imagine playing a ping-pong type game with Obi-Wan, using your lightsabers and then you start chasing each other around, launching the ball at each other._
> 
> ——— _Request for abrasivepersonalitytendersoul_ ———
> 
> “Why are you running? Weren’t you the one who boasted of your ability to beat me?” you joke, running after Obi-Wan, only to plant your feet and throw the ball into the air. You hit it masterfully with your lightsaber, sending it flying towards him in good fun, despite how dangerously close it comes to hitting him.
> 
> “Ah!” he gasps when it flies past his head, the long braid that signifies his status as a padawan whips around as he turns to face you, his mischievous look matching your own. He pucks the ball back towards you, aiming for you. “I was not boasting. I was simply telling the truth!”
> 
> You dodge with a laugh, “Afraid you’d lose if we changed the rules?”
> 
> “I embrace the challenge.”


	38. Sith!AU Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan is a Sith and keeps you as his pet.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141686446307/ewanmcgregod-ewan-mcgregor-as-bill-fordham-in)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan is a Sith and keeps you as his pet._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> The Dark Side had a way of changing people. Making them lose interest in things they’d previously enjoyed. Making them take pleasure in things they wouldn’t have considered without it.
> 
> Obi-Wan now took pleasure in you.
> 
> “Come and greet me properly, now,” he smirks as you jump, having not heard his entrance into your room. The dark cloak that draped his shoulders drops to the floor in a messy heap that Obi-Wan couldn’t care less about, for his eyes were set exclusively on you. “Aren’t you glad at your Master’s return?”


	39. General Hux - Imagine having your first baby together with Hux.

> Gif source: [Hux](http://mcadamsdaily.tumblr.com/post/65648931766/about-time)
>
>> _Imagine having your first baby together with Hux._
> 
> ——— _Request for elenawrit_ ———
> 
> In the midst of all this conflict, your whole world had been reduced to this little family that had just started. You found yourself caring very little about anything else, so long as this baby you and he were about to share would be all right and happy. But sometimes, with his being a General in the Order and busy nearly all the time nowadays, you worried more.
> 
> Until, finally, you told him about it, trying to not let your worry show too much when you pulled Hux aside after Kylo stormed off, something obviously not going well today, “Is everything all right?”
> 
> “Hardly,” Hux vents, but he glances towards you and his hard expression changes, “but you shouldn’t worry yourself with this. It can’t be good for the baby.”
> 
> “It won’t be good for the baby either if something happens to it’s father,” you shoot back, making Hux smirk at how you always can come back at him, “so be careful today, promise?”
> 
> Leaning down, he very quickly and privately pecks your lips, “Promise.”


	40. Kylo Ren - Imagine being the padawan of Kylo and going in front of a bullet to save him, leaving you seriously injured.

> Gif source: [Kylo](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141763824082/ingu-dear-diary-i-hate-my-life-so-much-omg)
>
>> _Imagine being the padawan of Kylo and going in front of a bullet to save him, leaving you seriously injured._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> He caught his own reflection as he took off his helmet. Shaken, troubled, unsure. He hadn’t been to see you since you’d been injured, telling himself over and over again that he shouldn’t care, because you were just doing your duty to protect your Master.
> 
> But somewhere deep down- so deep that he wouldn’t let himself admit it- he hadn’t gone to see you because he would probably break if he did. He was already frazzled as it was. Putting up a front that he wasn’t worried about you and the way Hux would casually mention your battle for your own life, even days after you’d been hit by the shot meant for him, wasn’t helping.
> 
> Kylo shook his head free of the dwelling thoughts, slipping back under the helmet and the mask that held in his feelings, before getting back to work.


	41. General Hux - Imagine being a previous member of the First Order, but you left and joined the Resistance and General Hux finds you and captures you, admitting that he had feelings for you and still does.

> Gif source: [Hux](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141535221807)
>
>> _Imagine being a previous member of the First Order, but you left and joined the Resistance and General Hux finds you and captures you, admitting that he had feelings for you and still does._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You look up at the sound of boots headed your way just in time to watch as he waves the guards out of the room they’d put you in, “Welcome back.”
> 
> “Hux,” you greet monotonically, unable to find comfort in the familiar face after all that had happened since you’d last seen him, right before you left the First Order. Yet, you can’t say that some small part of you wasn’t glad to see the general, in a way. It wasn’t easy to forget him, even with your time in the Resistance, “I’d say, ‘It’s good to be back,’ if it weren’t for the fact that I’m a prisoner this go-around.”
> 
> His brow furrows as he breaks eye-contact with you, still looking as rigid as ever, but more troubled than you’d seen him since he’d walked in, “I wish it would have been under different circumstances that I would’ve seen you again. That I could have told you that your leaving had taken any love I’d once had for you and snuffed it out.”
> 
> You look down to your hands, admitting, “I couldn’t pretend that my ideals aligned with the Order’s any longer, so I left. While I’d suspected you were fond of me, I never knew it was love, but I also never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry that your opinion of me has dropped so low.”
> 
> “That’s just it, though,” Hux’s tone makes you look back up, and you find yourself meeting the intense look in his eyes meekly. “My opinion of you hasn’t changed, despite how much I wish it had. It would be easier if I didn’t still love you.”


	42. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine trying to seduce Obi-Wan while on a mission.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136088251807/itbatman-general-kenobi-you-are-a-bold-one)
>
>> _Imagine trying to seduce Obi-Wan while on a mission._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You were driving him absolutely insane. He could barely focus on the mission at this point, and he knew that you knew that he knew exactly what you were trying to do. Seeing who would break first in this tangled web of seduction he’d suddenly found himself entangled in.
> 
> And the worst part was that he was enjoying it. Well, aside from the absolute frustration that seemed to course through every fiber of his being. But that was mainly because of what you’d chosen to sleep in any chance you wound up somewhere remotely safe.
> 
> You stretched, a look of innocence on your face as if you didn’t know what you were doing, and he tried not to watch the short white top ride up just a bit, exposing that bit of skin over your hips and abdomen before it moved back down to close the gap and meet your underwear, “Goodnight, Obi-Wan.”
> 
> You can see the shadows catch his throat as he swallows thickly, not missing the bit of disappointment that flashes across his face, “Uh, right.” And while you know that he’d snap if you were to walk right on over to his cot and kiss him, you were determined to get him to break first. Judging by the look in his eyes, it wouldn’t be that much longer before he did.
> 
> You were looking forward to it.


	43. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine you’re fighting against a Sith Lord, but you’re only a padawan, so you’re really struggling to stay alive, but then Obi-Wan saves you.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137200291002/edwardsaldersons-in-my-experience-theres-no)
>
>> _Imagine you’re fighting against a Sith Lord, but you’re only a padawan, so you’re really struggling to stay alive, but then Obi-Wan saves you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Surely you know you’re no match for me,” the Sith taunts, scoffing at the way you were panting with exertion already, having caught his swing with your own lightsaber just in time to keep your life. “Padawan,” he spits the word, as if offended at your cockiness to go up against him.
> 
> “I do not pretend to be your match,” you huff, pushing back as he prepares another swing that nearly catches your leg, and you feel the fabric of your robes singe where it comes in contact with the Sith’s saber, “but I cannot let you leave.”
> 
> The Sith charges, and you gasp as you find that even your blocking his swing pushes you back with the force of his power, knowing you can’t keep this up even a minute longer with the fatigue setting in your joints. “You are alone in this fight, and I will go through you if I must, Jedi.”
> 
> But then, you hear a welcome voice, “I’m afraid you’ll have to go through me as well, then.” The Sith’s attention is caught just long enough by his new enemy that you’re able to put some distance between you before you find the glow of another Jedi’s lightsaber not too far away.
> 
> And you breathe in relief, “Master Obi-Wan.”


	44. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine how Obi-Wan would react if someone you were close to died.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/140013143442/skywalkertrash-get-to-know-me-meme-210)
>
>> _Imagine how Obi-Wan would react if someone you were close to died._
> 
> ——— _Request for sakuraaeris1497_ ———
> 
> He wanted to say something, anything that could make you feel better, but he knew that another ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ was probably the last thing you wanted to hear right now. And he doubted that anything could truly make this better aside from time. You needed time to grieve, and if you wanted to do that alone, Obi-Wan wasn’t about to pressure you into sharing it with him.
> 
> The one thing Obi-Wan did want you to know was that you didn’t have to, though. That he was still there if you needed him.
> 
> Which was why he had a subtler approach to consoling you. Efforts spent in trying to take your mind off of it or making you feel as normal as possible in a day. But sometimes, the slightest thing would remind you of the person you’d lost, and one day you broke down in front of him.
> 
> “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you apologize, furiously wiping at your tears as you try to collect yourself.
> 
> But Obi-Wan just reaches out to you, taking you gently into his embrace as he soothes, “You don’t need to apologize for missing someone. Cry as much as you need to.”


	45. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine you and Obi-Wan trying to push back feelings for one another, but Anakin and Padme keep pushing you together or leaving the two of you alone together, because they know about both of your feelings.

> Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141234805012/kingofattolia-padme-anakin-has-turned-to-the)
>
>> _Imagine you and Obi-Wan trying to push back feelings for one another, but Anakin and Padme keep pushing you together or leaving the two of you alone together, because they know about both of your feelings._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “We should split up. We’d cover more ground that way,” Anakin suggests, Padme nodding in approval at his side.
> 
> “Yes, that’s a great idea! Anakin and I will go this way, and you and Obi-Wan can go the opposite,” she reasons, and before either you or Obi-Wan can protest their plan, they’ve already headed off in their assigned direction.
> 
> You sigh, running a hand through your hair as you are, yet again, alone with Obi-Wan. Padme and Anakin had not been exactly subtle in their efforts to thrust the two of you together, and you had begun to regret ever telling Padme of your struggle over your feelings for the older Jedi.
> 
> He’s the one to break the silence, clearing his throat as he points to the direction you were to go, “I guess we should get on with it, then, seeing as we’ve been abandoned.”


	46. General Hux - Imagine Hux anonymously sending you flowers.

> Gif source: [Hux](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141535236972/the-chicken-is-not-amused-its-in-a-droid-a)
>
>> _Imagine Hux anonymously sending you flowers._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “What’s this?” you asks at the flowers perched on your desk, moving to pluck the card from between their petals. General Hux and Kylo Ren move curiously to your side, watching as you read the note.
> 
> Hux is the one to clear his throat, “Um, who sent them?”
> 
> “It doesn’t say,” you reply with a bit of a frown.
> 
> Kylo huffs from beside you, “Do you want me to find out who sent them? I’m sure I can.”
> 
> “No, no!” you feel your lips widen into a smile as you continue, “I think the anonymity of it is sweet.”
> 
> “So,” Hux begins, shifting more than usual as he tries to act unsuspicious, “you like them, then?”


	47. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin not knowing he has a sister until he goes to Tatooine in AotC.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/128618925792)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin not knowing he has a sister until he goes to Tatooine in AotC._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> Anakin curiously observes you as you come to the table at your father’s call, cogs turning in his head as he tries to pin your age down. Younger than him, that was sure, but he wasn’t completely sure his assumption was correct until Owen turns to him.
> 
> He gives a small smile as he introduces you, “She’s our sister.”


	48. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan finding out you’ve self harmed and he kisses and cuddles you to make you feel better, then asks why you’re doing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self-harm

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141458598447/obiwankenobiiwan-the-greatest-thing-youll-ever)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan finding out you’ve self harmed and he kisses and cuddles you to make you feel better, then asks why you’re doing it._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You were crying silent tears when he found you, huddled in the corner of the room that was too big for a single person, blood staining from under your clothes. He had rushed to you, thinking your state was the product of someone else’s doing. It was only after a few moments of holding you tightly that he realized the wounds you had could be self inflicted.
> 
> Obi-Wan shushed you, cradling you in his arms as he sat beside you on the floor with his robes bunched around where your body indented in them, before he finally asked, “Why did you do it?”
> 
> And, gripping onto the forearm that had wrapped around your upper chest as he hold you to his own, you tell him, and Obi-Wan listens.


	49. Finn - Imagine having a cold and jokingly saying ‘I’m dying’ and Finn takes you seriously and starts freaking out.

> Gif source: [Finn](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/138802559172/starrdork-fn-2187-was-simply-eight-seven)
>
>> _Imagine having a cold and jokingly saying ‘I’m dying’ and Finn takes you seriously and starts freaking out._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “What’s wrong with you?” Finn asks, slight worry matching the curiosity in his voice at the sight of you.
> 
> You wipe your nose with a tissue, trying to keep your urge to cough at bay as you teasingly reply through your stuffy nose, “Oh, nothing, I’m just dying.”
> 
> You watch the color drain from his face as a look you can only describe as terror reaches his eyes, “What?” He rushes to you, frantic, “We’ve gotta’ get you to a doctor, then! You can’t die!”
> 
> “Woah, woah, Finn,” you shake your head, reaching out in an attempt to calm him down, “I was only joking! I’m not really dying. I’ve just got a common cold!”


	50. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine going to the Dark Side because you had an agreement with Palpatine that he’d let your brother, Anakin, live in peace with his wife and children if you took his place, then when your brother finds out, it’s already too...

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136035002102/sithsandgiggles-star-wars-challenge-18)
>
>> _Imagine going to the Dark Side because you had an agreement with Palpatine that he’d let your brother, Anakin, live in peace with his wife and children if you took his place, then when your brother finds out, it’s already too late to save you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Why are you doing this?” Anakin cries out, but even the look of pain on his face can’t make you change now, “Come back with me! We can make everything right! You don’t have to go to the Dark Side.”
> 
> “It is too late for that,” you state, turning your back so you don’t have to look at him, “Better for it to be me than you in Darth Sidious’ grips.”
> 
> There’s a silence; a pause in his breath before he asks, finally realizing the events that have lead up to this, “Has my foolish naivety pushed you to take my place?”
> 
> “I won’t warn you to leave again,” you can hear the cold bite to your tone, but you won’t have him feel guilty for what cannot be changed, “Forget you were ever my brother, Anakin. Go to Padme.”


	51. Luke Skywalker - Imagine you’re Obi-Wan’s adopted daughter and he’s very protective of you because he rescued you from the war and your family has died, but you have no memory of it and when you meet Luke he knows who you are, but you don’t and...

> Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/130251041362)
>
>> _Imagine you’re Obi-Wan’s adopted daughter and he’s very protective of you because he rescued you from the war and your family has died, but you have no memory of it and when you meet Luke he knows who you are, but you don’t and he realizes you’re royalty, so he promises to protect you and soon finds himself falling for you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Ben, isn’t she—” Luke’s cut off by how quickly the old Jedi has whipped around on him, startled by the abrupt movement.
> 
> “As far as anyone else is concerned, she’s a crazy old kook’s daughter, understand?” it was clear that the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes was worry, and if Luke’s suspicions were correct, it was a valid worry, “But, yes, Luke. She is who you think she is.”
> 
> Luke looks over to where you obliviously were in conversation with Chewie and Han, “I’ll protect her, Ben, don’t worry.”


	52. Kylo Ren (crack) - Imagine dating Kylo and when he goes undercover as Matt the Radar Technician, you decide to play along, him being completely oblivious to you knowing, so when he talks about how his friend saw that Kylo was shredded, you decide...

> Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141137365572/freetobegrace-you-got-cousins-here-huh-you)
>
>> _Imagine dating Kylo and when he goes undercover as Matt the Radar Technician, you decide to play along, him being completely oblivious to you knowing, so when he talks about how his friend saw that Kylo was shredded, you decide to tease him about it._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “A buddy of mine saw Kylo Ren take his shirt off in the shower and he said that Kylo Ren had an eight-pack. That Kylo Ren was shredded,” you try not to let the water go up your nose when you choke on it, trying your hardest to keep your laughter down as you look towards ‘Matt.’
> 
> “Whatever! Kylo Ren is a punk bitch. He looks like he weighs thirty pounds soaking wet underneath that little black dress,” the guy across from him laughs, and you watch ‘Matt’ look towards you for backup, expecting that you of all people would defend Kylo Ren, considering you were dating him.
> 
> “You know what,” you try to keep a serious look, daring yourself not to crack as you tease, “Kylo has more of a subtle physique… I don’t know if I’d call him ‘shredded.’”
> 
> His jaw drops, and you desperately try not to laugh at his positively offended expression, “No! Kylo Ren is totally shredded! What are you talking about? You should know!”


	53. Kylo Ren - Imagine being Kylo Ren’s lover and the only other ‘Sith’ around and you decide you can’t take it and he’s not the same man you fell in love with so long ago, so you go and escape with Poe and Finn.

> Gif source: [Kylo](http://whatislifebabydonthurtme.tumblr.com/post/138297886907/when-your-friend-switches-out-of-a-class-you-have) | [Poe&Finn](http://mikkloud.tumblr.com/post/136935026134/poe-and-finn-are-literally-two-gamer-buddies-in-a)
>
>> _Imagine being Kylo Ren’s lover and the only other ‘Sith’ around and you decide you can’t take it and he’s not the same man you fell in love with so long ago, so you go and escape with Poe and Finn._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Why would you help us?” Poe asks, tired and breathless from the cruel torture Kylo Ren had put him through, but there was still a rebellious light in his eyes that was ready for a fight.
> 
> FN2187 nods, adding, “You are Ren’s lover.”
> 
> You look towards your side, fingers grazing the sheathed lightsaber there, “There was a time where I would have followed Kylo Ren anywhere, but the man who has lead me here was not the man I fell in love with. I can no longer afford to be blinded by my love for him. He must be stopped, and you must be freed.”
> 
> FN2187 looks towards Poe, who takes a moment before nodding, “All right. Let’s escape, then.”


	54. [M/M] Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan falling in love with you, his padawan, and he tells you he loves you after saving your life from a Sith. (Requested: Male Pronouns)

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139018016202/ewock-the-obi-wan-kenobae-series-2)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan falling in love with you, his padawan, and he tells you he loves you after saving your life from a Sith. (Requested: Male Pronouns)_
> 
> ——— _Request for adrianico19_ ———
> 
> The Sith just narrowly escaped, but you were the lucky one. You had managed to survive the encounter, all because of your master’s last-minute intervention. Obi-Wan was panting from the exertion of the fight, but instead of rushing after the Sith, he went to your side.
> 
> Gingerly, he helped you onto your feet despite the pain in your side where you’d been injured by the Sith’s lightsaber, “You are too reckless, my young padawan, rushing ahead like that!” An emotion you’d never really heard from him is in his voice. The angry, scolding tone is matched just as much by his worried brow, “Do you have any idea how much I feared losing you just now?”
> 
> “I’m sorry, Master,” you apologize, teeth biting around the breath that you try to take, attempting to ignore the pain rushing through you with each assisted step towards your own escape. “But the Sith—”
> 
> “Your life matters more!”


	55. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being in the period when Obi-Wan was a padawan and you’re one, too, so the Council sets you two up to be roommates in the same apartment in the Temple.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137540150027/poeahdameron-star-wars-meme-characters)
>
>> _Imagine being in the period when Obi-Wan was a padawan and you’re one, too, so the Council sets you two up to be roommates in the same apartment in the Temple._
> 
> ——— _Request for s-h-e-r-l-o-c-k-e-d3_ ———
> 
> “Did you drink the last of the juice?” Obi-Wan asks, lips in what can only be defined as a pout as he turns from the cupboards to look at you curiously.
> 
> You look up from your studies, “Oh, yeah, I was meaning to get some more tomorrow.”
> 
> He sighs, “Maybe we should get a backup this time, so we don’t run out so quick?”
> 
> “That’s a good idea!”


	56. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine after Order 66, you and Obi-Wan have a baby, and him holding it for the first time, helping it to take its first steps, and teaching it to use the Force.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137199709722/starkie-daf-obi-wan-theres-still-good-in)
>
>> _Imagine after Order 66, you and Obi-Wan have a baby, and him holding it for the first time, helping it to take its first steps, and teaching it to use the Force._
> 
> ——— _Request for elenawrit_ ———
> 
> “I can’t believe it,” to reduce the emotions flitting across his face to a single one would be inaccurate. One moment, he was in shock, the next, a deep awe settled upon his features, and you could at any second see an emotion in-between. One, but only one, stayed completely constant as he looked from you to the baby in his arms then back to you, as if in disbelief that he’d had a part in this small thing squirming in his arms, “Look at what we made.”
> 
> “Beautiful,” you coo, brushing your fingers along the baby’s forehead as Obi-Wan lets out a hushed chuckle.
> 
> His cheeks cut with the smile that’s found itself there, and you can’t help but be in awe yourself at how small the baby looks in his hands, “Our child is perfect.”


	57. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine you are Obi-Wan’s padawan and he accidentally sees you naked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to with the gif I’m sorry I’m horrible I just couldn’t stop laughing.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139017903487)
>
>> _Imagine you are Obi-Wan’s padawan and he accidentally sees you naked._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> He hadn’t meant to, but he had caught a glimpse nonetheless. The door to the bathroom of the room you’d been sharing had cracked open, revealing the curves of your bare skin in small portions through it.
> 
> Obi-Wan had stared longer than he’d ever like to admit, before he finally looked away out of courtesy, internally scolding himself for dwelling on the sight for so long. For letting the temptations consume him for a moment. For having these feelings for his padawan. His blush only grew darker as the memory of your body played in his mind, more torturous when paired with his imagination than ever before.
> 
> It’s the sound of your voice that finally snaps him out of it, as you come back from that bathroom, robes covering your body this time while you wring out your hair with a towel, “Your turn, Master Obi-Wan.”


	58. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine a soulmate!AU with Anakin Skywalker.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134370042057/atreiides-jedi-dont-have-nightmares)
>
>> _Imagine a soulmate!AU with Anakin Skywalker._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> He felt it since the moment he first saw you. That spark that seemed to light his entire being on fire. Something that drew him towards you and made him want to go against everything the Jedi stood for, just to be with you.
> 
> And Anakin had never seen it before. After all, it was believed to be myth. Held solely in those ancient texts articled in Jedi libraries, but yet, he knew it to be true as soon as it had settled upon him.
> 
> And he didn’t dare tell Obi-Wan why he needed the information when he had asked, “What is it that’s gotten you so curious in the library, Anakin?”
> 
> Instead, he lied, “I’m just curious about the soulmate tales, is all.”
> 
> “Bedtime stories, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chuckled, patting his shoulder as he walked past, unaware of the feelings boiling inside his padawan, “But they are entertaining, aren’t they?”


	59. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine feeling bad about your body and insecure because you’re a little bit on the plump side, and Obi-Wan makes you feel better.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139017985882)
>
>> _Imagine feeling bad about your body and insecure because you’re a little bit on the plump side, and Obi-Wan makes you feel better._
> 
> ——— _Request for sakuraaeris1497_ ———
> 
> “It’ll probably sound vain to a Jedi,” you sigh, swiveling the chair to face away from the Jedi who had caught the scent of your insecurity. He just turns the chair with his hands, looking at you with a cocked brow.
> 
> “To have vanity at times is to be human, but if something is troubling you, perhaps talking about it will help?” Obi-Wan insists and you let out another sigh, knowing you’ve never been able to say no to that face he was giving you, looking sincerely worried and wanting to help.
> 
> “I’m just kind of,” you look for the right word, feeling your cheeks flare as you admit it, “plump, you know? And I can’t help but feel like maybe it affects my attractiveness.”
> 
> Obi-Wan tilts his head in confusion, “Do you think yourself less beautiful because of your curves?” His brows seem to furrow in disapproval at your nod, keeping you from turning away from him again when he grasps your swiveling chair in place with both hands on the armrests, “Well, I for one have never had a problem with the way you look. You’re absolutely wonderful just the way you are.”


	60. Poe Dameron - Imagine being the droid mechanic who gave BB-8 to your best friend, Poe, and BB-8 being one of a kind because he was a gift.

> Gif source: [BB-8](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.popularmechanics.com%2Fculture%2Fmovies%2Fa15134%2Fhow-bb-8-star-wars-droid-works%2F&t=ZGQ1OTA4NzAxMzAxYjBkNmI2NzE2ZTJiNjY5NDM4OGNlZDI1ZGFjYyxHZUVyOVVrQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139818992298%2Fgif-source-bb-8-poe-imagine-being-the-droid&m=0) | [Poe](http://clubjade.tumblr.com/post/131479327407/hansolo-poe-dameron-in-the-force-awakens-teaser)
>
>> _Imagine being the droid mechanic who gave BB-8 to your best friend, Poe, and BB-8 being one of a kind because he was a gift._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Poe!” you greet with laughter as he jogs into your arms, lifting you a tiny bit seeing as how you hadn’t seen each other since he’d gone off on his mission. When he sets you down, you find that little rolling droid you’d given him as a send-off circling your feet. “How are you treating BB-8?”
> 
> “I see how it is,” Poe teases, feigning hurt as you bend to check the BB-8 droid for any damage from the mission, “Care more for BB-8 than for your best friend, huh?”
> 
> “Is it that obvious?” you tease back, getting grateful beeps from the droid in question as Poe laughs.
> 
> “It’s the best droid a guy could ask for!”
> 
> You nod proudly, adjusting BB-8′s antenna, “Not to mention, it’s really cute.”


	61. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine you teasing and flirting with Obi-Wan, just driving him crazy, almost to the point of him asking if you’d fancy a drink with him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139018128702/starwarsgroup-i-spent-a-long-time-thinking-that)
>
>> _Imagine you teasing and flirting with Obi-Wan, just driving him crazy, almost to the point of him asking if you’d fancy a drink with him._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You know what?” he turns in the middle of the foreign planet’s rainforest, frustration seeping into his voice at your constant teasing. You had been a constant distraction from the mission, even when you weren’t trying to be, and Obi-Wan’s restraint was on it’s last leg. You focus in on the finger the Jedi has pointed at you as he begins a promise, “When we get back to the ship—”
> 
> “What?” you egg, taking a step closer as Obi-Wan tries to curb the blush rising to his cheeks.
> 
> He clears his throat, retracting his hand as he whips back around to continue the trek through the trees, “W-We’re having a drink.”
> 
> “Looking forward to it, Master.”


	62. General Hux - Imagine General Hux falling for you, a rebel prisoner.

> Gif source: [Hux](http://his-belonging.tumblr.com/post/138831279045)
>
>> _Imagine General Hux falling for you, a rebel prisoner._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Just tell what you know,” Hux murmurs, taking you down personally from where Kylo Ren had had you chained up as he fished your mind for whatever they assumed you knew, despite you professing how little you actually knew of rebel operations, “He’ll keep coming back for you until you do. Or worse, he’ll kill you in a fit of annoyance.”
> 
> “Why,” you gasp, head still throbbing as you are forced to reluctantly lean on Hux’s offering arm to catch your balance, “Why do you even care? I’m your prisoner, General, or have you forgotten?”


	63. Poe Dameron - Imagine your boyfriend, Poe, finding out that you’d been training to become a Jedi until Kylo Ren destroyed the Order.

> Gif source: [Poe](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136233517867)
>
>> _Imagine your boyfriend, Poe, finding out that you’d been training to become a Jedi until Kylo Ren destroyed the Order._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Wait,” Poe grabs your wrist in an effort to keep you from leaving. From running off to handle the news that Kylo Ren was behind all this along, “Why does this news seem to bother you more than the rest of us? What do you know of him?” He turns you, seeing the absolute anguish in your eyes, and he softens his grip, “You can tell me.”
> 
> “There was a part of my life that I would rather forget, Poe. This universe isn’t kind to—” you stop yourself, instinct holding you back from admitting the truth. The threat you could have been at one point to the ideals Kylo Ren fought to protect. The truth that would cause him to descend upon you for the sheer pleasure of your extinction.
> 
> Poe searches your eyes, asking solemnly, “What?”
> 
> “This universe isn’t kind to Jedi, Poe. That is why I can never go back to who I was before Kylo Ren destroyed the Order,” tears brim behind your eyes as you try to shake off the memories from that time, “I can never be a Jedi again, and I can’t afford to be recognized by him.”


	64. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine getting a feeling that Obi-Wan has been hurt and you rush over to him in battle, just for him to die in your arms, confessing his love to you. (Prompt: “I would’ve broken the Jedi Code over and over if it meant ending up with...

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139011868942/scamanders-close-your-eyes-think-of-something)
>
>> _Imagine getting a feeling that Obi-Wan has been hurt and you rush over to him in battle, just for him to die in your arms, confessing his love to you. (Prompt: “I would’ve broken the Jedi Code over and over if it meant ending up with you.”)_
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “No, please,” you pant, out of breath from the way your heart was pounding in your chest after having ran through the still-raging battle to find him, “don’t talk. Save your strength. I’m going to get you help.”
> 
> Obi-Wan looks up at you, and you try to ignore the scent of blood in the air, telling yourself that his wounds weren’t as bad as they really were, “No. I-I need to tell you something I should have said a long time ago.”
> 
> “Tell me it when we’re safe,” you plead, wiping the tears that bloom in your eyes away as you try to smile at him, “When you’re okay.”
> 
> “Let me,” Obi-Wan coughs as you brush back his hair, tinted with the grime of sweat, dirt, and blood from battle, “tell you how much I’ve loved you before it’s too late.”
> 
> “Obi-Wan…” the tears were flowing freely now, and everything but his voice sounded muffled behind a wall in your ears as you take his hand. “I love you, too.”
> 
> With a final, shaky breath, he winces, before saying, “I would’ve broken the Jedi Code over and over if it meant ending up with you.”


	65. Poe Dameron - Imagine Poe flirts with you whenever you meet, and Rey and BB-8, after months of seeing his poor attempts at courtship, push him to ask you out on Valentine’s Day, before he has to leave for another mission.

> Gif source: [Poe](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139102967822) | [Rey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftumblr.ericjgeller.com%2Fpost%2F135912587746%2Fdaisy-ridley-bigger-gif-source&t=NGIzZDk4MGUwZmFmZDU0NTBkOGViMmJlNDMyYmQ2ZmVlMDMzOGE3NSxnTENHa01Beg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139323754393%2Fgif-source-poe-rey-imagine-poe-flirts-with&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine Poe flirts with you whenever you meet, and Rey and BB-8, after months of seeing his poor attempts at courtship, push him to ask you out on Valentine’s Day, before he has to leave for another mission._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> BB-8 was beeping again. Little noises of encouragement as it rolled around excitedly. Poe sighed from where he sat, relaxing before the mission that he had to go on tomorrow, wishing that he could pluck up the courage to spend the day with the one person he really wanted to.
> 
> “Why don’t you just ask her on a date?” breaks BB-8′s beeps, making Poe look with a blush at Rey, who had caught him staring at where you were speaking with Finn a little bit away. Before he can answer, Rey’s patting his arm in encouragement, along with BB-8′s beeping, “Go on, then. Tell her how you feel! Now’s as any a good day as ever, especially since you’re leaving for that mission tomorrow.”
> 
> He looks back to you, taking a breath as a small, nervous smile comes to his lips, “It is Valentine’s Day, after all.”
> 
> “That’s the spirit!”


	66. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader - Imagine you’re Anakin’s youngest daughter (about 11-14) and when he finds you, you are what makes him leave the dark side.

> Gif source: [Here](http://bastiiandiiez.tumblr.com/post/135388914633/everyone-waking-up-today-like)
>
>> _Imagine you’re Anakin’s youngest daughter (about 11-14) and when he finds you, you are what makes him leave the dark side._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “She knows nothing! Leave her be!” Leia demands, only to be restrained by Vader’s stormtroopers as he observes you behind that mask of his, studying the Senator’s youngest sister with more curiosity than he’d expected to have. There was something familiar about you, from your looks to the way the Force seemed to settle around you like a protective shield, most likely because the way he’d taken you and your sister had frightened you.
> 
> You back away, but there’s no where you can go when the stormtrooper at your side puts his hand firmly on your shoulder, using his increased strength and stature to keep you in place, and you say the only thing you can think to say, voice shaking a bit, “Pleased to meet you, Lord Vader.”
> 
> “Put them both in holding,” Vader rights himself as your comment snaps him out of his observation of you, and allows him a moment to shake the foreign feeling from his chest.
> 
> Perhaps if you were no longer in his sight, he wouldn’t be so reminded of his lost love, or the strange instinct to care what was to become of you.


	67. Jango Fett - Imagine dating Jango Fett and being like a mother to Boba, so after Jango’s death, you are there to help and support Boba.

> Gif source: [Boba](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmaidmargaery.co.vu%2Fpost%2F137839632930&t=MDBiN2U4N2QyNWYxNDkzMDcxY2QxMTc3YTU1OGQzMjk4OTJhMDFlZCxVUHh6dXlWMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F139247481924%2Fgif-source-boba-jango-imagine-dating-jango&m=0) | [Jango](http://only1benkenobi.tumblr.com/post/139149463515/anyone-else-find-the-sexual-tension-in-this-scene)
>
>> _Imagine dating Jango Fett and being like a mother to Boba, so after Jango’s death, you are there to help and support Boba._
> 
> ——— _Request for sagyunaro_ ———
> 
> It was when you were laying in bed one night. Boba had come in, small patter of his feet alerting the two of you to his presence before his father ushered him to where he wanted to be. The boy had dove between the two of your bodies, a smile on his face as he finally found restful sleep snuggled into your side.
> 
> Jango was stroking his son’s hair when his deep whisper broke the silence, “Will you promise me something?”
> 
> You shift on the covers to face him, but not so much that it would disrupt Boba’s sleep, “Anything.”
> 
> He glances down at the mess of brown hair that matched his own, crowning the boy’s head, “If anything happens to me, ever—”
> 
> “Jango,” you stop him, brow furrowing as you search his face in the darkness of the bedroom, “nothing is going to happen to you.”
> 
> “If anything does,” he repeats, eyes piercing into yours as his voice grows serious, “take care of Boba. You’re the closest thing to a mother he has.”
> 
> You take a breath, reaching over Boba to brush the pads of your fingers gently along Jango’s jaw, nodding, “I will.”


	68. Kylo Ren (crack) - Imagine not knowing Matt the Radar Technician is Kylo Ren.

> Gif source: [Matt](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/tagged/matt-the-radar-technician)
>
>> _Imagine not knowing Matt the Radar Technician is Kylo Ren._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Go on and take your break,” you smile at the woman who was shouting at the new guy, and she gratefully nods as you say, “I’ll take over for you.”
> 
> “Keep an eye on butterfingers over there,” she purses her lips, not impressed with the clueless Radar Technician. You give a nod and go towards him, a smile on your face as you crouch beside him, where he was crossing the wrong wires like he hadn’t seen a circuit board in all his life. Must be the nervousness of his first day getting to him, you supposed.
> 
> “Here,” you offer, taking the wire gently from him to place it in the right orientation, “this one goes here, and this one here. The rest are just a repeating pattern of this, since it’s only one section that needed replacing.”
> 
> The blonde looks towards you curiously, “You are the first person to offer to help me.”
> 
> You chuckle, brushing away the hair that had fallen in your face when you crouched, “Well, my first day went horribly, too. I kept spilling things and mismatching wires, but to top it all off, I accidentally bumped into _the_ Kylo Ren. I mean, I had heard the stories even then, but I just knew I was going to be fired or worse, but he just shrugged it off and kept walking like I hadn’t even bumped into him. I suppose he was busy or something. Too busy to shish kabob me on that lightsaber of his, thank goodness! Way to make a good first impression, am I right?”
> 
> Your humor looking back at the incident makes Matt smile, “He probably doesn’t even remember it.”


	69. Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron - Imagine you’re in a prank war with Rey against Poe and Finn.

> Gif source: [Rey](http://fysw.tumblr.com/post/136642125281) | [Finn&Poe](http://fuckyeah-stormpilot.tumblr.com/post/135769938192/stormpilot-yeah-so-subtle)
>
>> _Imagine you’re in a prank war with Rey against Poe and Finn._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “We’ve got to step it up if we’re gonna’ win,” you mutter as you observe your bed, covered in honey that you’d nearly laid in if it hadn’t been for Rey’s keen nose.
> 
> “It’s Finn we’re talking about,” Rey answers in disbelief, underestimating your opponents.
> 
> “Yeah, but Poe is no doubt the mastermind behind this, and Finn can think up things on the spot, too. They’re a force to be reckoned with.”
> 
> “We’ll just have to be a hurricane, then,” Rey chuckles, patting your shoulder as you share a mischievous grin. “Let’s get this cleaned up, shall we?”


	70. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine ripping your Jedi tunic and having to borrow one from Obi-Wan, but only after you comply to do something for him.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137199497942/starkie-daf-life-goal-find-someone-to-look-at)
>
>> _Imagine ripping your Jedi tunic and having to borrow one from Obi-Wan, but only after you comply to do something for him._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Another?” Obi-Wan asks, but there’s a scolding tone mixed in with the gentle word.
> 
> You let out a sigh, “Well, if I hadn’t had to save you, Obi-Wan, my tunic wouldn’t have been ripped. Just, can I please borrow one of yours? I have to meet with the Council, you know, and I can’t show up in a tattered cloak.”
> 
> His lips quirk upwards as he waves his hand slightly, closing the door behind you with the Force, “What shall you give me in return, love?”


	71. Rey - Imagine you are Rey’s best friend but you fall in love with her.

> Gif source: [Rey](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137447129627/marvelvevo-i-dont-know-your-name)
>
>> _Imagine you are Rey’s best friend but you fall in love with her._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Where did you get that?” you gush as she holds the old fighter helmet in her hands from one of her scavenges. She grins as she holds it out to you, watching you turn it curiously in your hands before she moves back to her home to quickly rush inside and pull out another helmet that was just as beat up.
> 
> “I found that one today, and I already had this one! Now we can match,” she laughs, the heat of the desert not stopping the two of you from covering your heads with the bulky helmets. You both burst into giggles like children, taking what fun you could.
> 
> “This is why I love you, Rey!”


	72. Kylo Ren - Imagine that the stormtroopers are playing with rubber bands and paper hornets, but the commanders end up getting hurt, so Hux and Phasma outlaw them on base, but one of the stormtroopers didn’t get the memo and accidentally hits you...

> Gif source: [Kylo](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137307696982/knightofrenn-he-means-nothing-to-me)
>
>> _Imagine that the stormtroopers are playing with rubber bands and paper hornets, but the commanders end up getting hurt, so Hux and Phasma outlaw them on base, but one of the stormtroopers didn’t get the memo and accidentally hits you in the eye, which temporarily blinds you and you just so happen to be with Kylo Ren, and how mad he’d be when he sees you at your work desk covering your eye and crying._
> 
> ——— _Request for sakuraaeris1497_ ———
> 
> You hid your face at hearing him enter the room, trying to make the hand rubbing your sore eye less conspicuous as his footsteps come closer, “Oh, hey, Kylo.” You sniffle, trying to keep your composure and will the pain away. It doesn’t work.
> 
> “Are you crying?” before you know it, he’s leaning over your work desk to turn you in your chair to face him, “What happened to your eye?”
> 
> “Nothing,” you lie, but he pulls the hand you reach up to cover your face with back down, giving you a look that demands the truth. “It was the stormtroopers and their paper hornets. They were just having fun, but one accidentally hit me in the eye.”
> 
> Kylo’s face darkens, “I’ll kill them. Tell me which ones, and I’ll kill them.”
> 
> “No, Kylo!”


	73. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being a Jedi and best friend of Anakin and having a love affair with Obi-Wan and Anakin discovers it and gets jealous.

> Gif source: [Here](http://pwopermaizito.tumblr.com/post/73370632295/you-know-whats-realy-hot-obi-wan-kenobi-is)
>
>> _Imagine being a Jedi and best friend of Anakin and having a love affair with Obi-Wan and Anakin discovers it and gets jealous._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You talk of honor and the Code!” Anakin shouts at Obi-Wan, anger like a whip about him at the Master Jedi’s scolding. The young Jedi points angrily to where you stand at Obi-Wan’s side, despite not wanting to get between the two when they were arguing, “Where was your honor between her knees?”
> 
> “Anakin!” you gasp, a bright blush covering both yours and Obi-Wan’s faces as he stands accusing you. He looks guilty almost immediately at the hurt in your eyes, but there’s his own hurt in him. A wound rubbed raw by jealousy and resentment.
> 
> Obi-Wan steps closer to his Padawan, “Have respect, Anakin!”


	74. Kylo Ren - Imagine Kylo getting frustrated with you due to you always trying to convince some of the stormtroopers to have a dance party with you.

> Gif source: [Here](http://setfiretoyourfavs.tumblr.com/post/136259076053)
>
>> _Imagine Kylo getting frustrated with you due to you always trying to convince some of the stormtroopers to have a dance party with you._
> 
> ——— _Request for generally-a-trashcan_ ———
> 
> “What is this?” he growls angrily, stomping into the room as you turn to him with a grin, just in time for him to wave your little flyer in your face, “ _This_ is not happening!”
> 
> “Oh, come on, Kylo, let us live a little—”
> 
> “The stormtroopers need to have their mind on their work! Not a dance party!” and he’s slamming his lightsaber into the walls again, your flyer being balled up and discarded on the floor.
> 
> “You of all people _need_ a dance party, if you ask me.”


	75. Darth Vader - Imagine you’re a former Jedi with the ability to fight with two lightsabers, so you battle Darth Vader with both Anakin’s and yours.

> Gif source: [Here](http://whitefangprime.tumblr.com/post/137689548486/keblava-the-prophecy-is-that-anakin-will-bring)
>
>> _Imagine you’re a former Jedi with the ability to fight with two lightsabers, so you battle Darth Vader with both Anakin’s and yours._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “That lightsaber,” Darth Vader takes a pause, mechanical breathing filling the air as he studies the second saber you grip tightly in your hand against him, “does not belong to you.”
> 
> “No,” you agree, throat tightening still at the thought of how Anakin used to be. The constant reminder of all his good and his final downfall rolled neatly all up into one morbid weapon, “It used to belong to a Jedi.”


	76. Darth Vader - Imagine finding out you’re pregnant with Leia and Luke after Anakin joined the dark side as Darth Vader, having to keep them in secret, and give them up so you could fight as a resistance leader for your planet’s independence from the...

> Gif source: [Here](http://jedikushtime.tumblr.com/post/90522556419)
>
>> _Imagine finding out you’re pregnant with Leia and Luke after Anakin joined the dark side as Darth Vader, having to keep them in secret, and give them up so you could fight as a resistance leader for your planet’s independence from the Empire._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Keeping them together will draw Vader here,” Obi-Wan murmurs softly, a certain unsaid apology in his voice as you reluctantly hand him Luke, knowing that Leia must go with the Organa’s, “but you can still be a part of their lives.”
> 
> You can’t help the catch in your throat at how broken you feel already. How lost you are at the thought of your children being stripped from you.
> 
> “Just never as their mother.”


	77. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being with Anakin when he found his mother, and comforting him when she died in his arms. Your presence soothed his rage and he didn’t murder an entire village.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://holden421.tumblr.com/post/31037025909)
>
>> _Imagine being with Anakin when he found his mother, and comforting him when she died in his arms. Your presence soothed his rage and he didn’t murder an entire village._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You watched her head lull back, the finality of her death cascading over her son in emotional waves. You reached out to grip his shoulders, pulling his head towards you to just hold him as he gripped his mother’s lifeless body to his chest.
> 
> “I’ll kill them!” the promise was muffled by your grip, a heavy sorrow filling the air, “I’m going to kill them all!”
> 
> “Ani,” you breathe, trying to stay calm for him, “Let’s take your mother back home and give her a proper funeral. Revenge won’t make you feel better!” And when he tries to push you away with rage, tries to stand, you only grip him tighter.


	78. Darth Vader - Imagine Darth Vader being sent to murder you, a resistance general on your home planet, and finding out Palpatine has lied to him when he told him he killed you, his lover. Then, he surrenders and you realize Anakin didn’t die as Obi-Wan...

> Gif source: [DarthVader](http://voldemortismycopilot.tumblr.com/post/71109911488/when-trying-to-get-someone-into-a-new-fandom)
>
>> _Imagine Darth Vader being sent to murder you, a resistance general on your home planet, and finding out Palpatine has lied to him when he told him he killed you, his lover. Then, he surrenders and you realize Anakin didn’t die as Obi-Wan had told you; he became dark side and got seriously injured, which broke you more than his death did._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You swiveled at the footsteps, coming to find their source was the Dark Lord who had taken everything from you. Obi-Wan had told you, all those years ago, that this was who had killed Anakin. A part of you reveled the chance to return the favor, but another part of you knew that if Darth Vader had bested Anakin, _the Chosen One_ , then you stood little chance against him.
> 
> What you hadn’t expected was for Darth Vader to stop in his tracks, and call your name, “You’re alive?”


	79. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being a princess under Anakin’s protection and finding him in your gardens at night, staring at the moons before joining him and ending up revealing each other’s feelings for each other.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136035002102/sithsandgiggles-star-wars-challenge-18)
>
>> _Imagine being a princess under Anakin’s protection and finding him in your gardens at night, staring at the moons before joining him and ending up revealing each other’s feelings for each other._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Finding their beauty more comforting than your bed?” you ask coyly, coming up beside the Jedi as quietly as you could. You’re not too disappointed when you don’t startle him, knowing he probably had noticed your presence before you’d noticed his in this dark garden. He looks down from the sky’s moons towards your face, a small smile of his own coming to his lips at the sight of you, having obviously been unable to sleep as well.
> 
> “I am your guard, not your guest, Princess,” Anakin teases, putting on a proper posture that makes you roll your eyes at your friend. “But the only beauty I can take true comfort in is yours.”
> 
> You look away with a blush, thankful that the night shields it from his view, “You flatter me too much, Anakin. You’ll wind up giving someone the wrong idea one of these days.”
> 
> “Or, in your case, the right one.”


	80. Poe Dameron - Imagine being gravely injured in a battle and Poe watching over you, eventually confessing that he loves you because he’s afraid you’re going to die.

> Gif source: [Poe](http://heroes-get-made.tumblr.com/post/136269758743/cheer-up-post-3411-finn-rey-poe-edition)
>
>> _Imagine being gravely injured in a battle and Poe watching over you, eventually confessing that he loves you because he’s afraid you’re going to die._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “I’ve got you, don’t worry,” his voice is steady, still in a battle-ready mode seeing as the battle wasn’t officially over for him. Just for you.
> 
> “You have to help them,” you gasp as he pulls you tighter, having hidden the two of you from view of the stormtroopers who continued to fight your friends, “Finn and Rey—”
> 
> “Finn and Rey are doing fine. You need me right now,” Poe swallows thickly, assessing your wounds and knowing they could be bad enough to kill you. His voice shakes for the first time, but the look of determination in his eyes never wavers as he promises, “I’m not going to leave you. I love you."


	81. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin getting injured and he accidentally admits his feelings to you when you’re patching him up.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134511794582)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin getting injured and he accidentally admits his feelings to you when you’re patching him up._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Did you lose too much blood?” you giggle with a raised brow as he clumsily strokes the forearm that was connected to the hand which was currently binding a particularly nasty wound he’d endured.
> 
> “Probably,” Anakin smirks, still lightheaded from the fight or the blood loss or maybe it was that strange medicine Master Yoda had supplied you with. Whatever it was, he continued his slurred speech, “But now’s probably the only time I’m ever gonna’ have the courage to tell ya’ I love ya’.”
> 
> You blush, smile still covering your lips as you lean down to place a quick kiss on his cheek, “Tell me that again when you get better.”


	82. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan asking you to marry him on Tatooine, a few months after Order 66, when you’ve been watching baby Luke for a while and things are kind of quiet.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137199709722/starkie-daf-obi-wan-theres-still-good-in)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan asking you to marry him on Tatooine, a few months after Order 66, when you’ve been watching baby Luke for a while and things are kind of quiet._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You always come to linger too close,” you hear his soft voice from behind you, making you turn from the subject of your distant observations.
> 
> “You know I’ve always loved children,” you give the Jedi a smile, nodding back to where baby Luke was being cooed by his aunt as she did her work, unaware of your presence. “And don’t try to tell me you don’t enjoy watching the baby as well. I know you, Obi-Wan.” You give him a knowing look that makes him give a small chuckle. The first genuine one since the execution of Order 66 and your exile.
> 
> “That you do,” Obi-Wan agrees, coming to sit beside you. He takes your hand. It’s small gesture you had come to find comfort in during your time together, “Probably better than anyone…”
> 
> “What is on your mind? What troubles you?” you ask, catching the hint of nervousness on his brow as he looks towards the horizon, searching for something within himself for a moment before he looks back to you.
> 
> “I am not troubled. I surprise myself, but in a world full of troubles I feel as if this little part of Tatooine we’ve secluded ourselves on is void of them,” he replies, and the way his eyes trail down your jaw makes you blush as he turns his body more fully towards you, “Or maybe it’s just your presence that makes me feel this way.”
> 
> “Obi-Wan…”
> 
> “The boundaries of the Jedi Code must surely exist no longer with the absence of the Jedi Order,” his gaze breaks as a blush of his own comes to his cheeks, that nervousness you’d previously sensed becoming more prominent in his voice. “If you would have me, I would be yours.”


	83. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being Obi-Wan’s padawan and he falls for you, and when you and Anakin secretly get drunk on your birthday, Obi-Wan is the one to bring you to bed, and no matter his good intentions, he still somehow finds himself pressing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/135466233787/oblwankenobi-truly-and-literally-done-with-the)
>
>> _Imagine being Obi-Wan’s padawan and he falls for you, and when you and Anakin secretly get drunk on your birthday, Obi-Wan is the one to bring you to bed, and no matter his good intentions, he still somehow finds himself pressing a kiss to your lips._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Did you really think I wouldn’t know you two had snuck out of the Jedi Temple?” Obi-Wan sighs as he plops you from his shoulder onto your bed. You had drunk much more than Anakin, who was able to stumble to his own room with more grace than you were. Honestly, you could barely stand at this point without the room spinning.
> 
> You giggle as you bounce from the bed a bit, cheeks a rosy pink as you look up at your Master’s unimpressed frown, “But it’s my birthday, Master Obi-Wan!”
> 
> Obi-Wan sighs, a smile breaking through despite how much he wanted to disapprove of your partying with Anakin, “It _was_ your birthday up until three hours ago.”
> 
> “Can I get a birthday kiss?” you ask in your drunken haze, fingers having found their grip on Obi-Wan’s sleeve. He’s blushing now, despite being bone-dry sober, at your request.
> 
> He was prepared to say no. He really was. But the way you looked up at him with a sparkle of hope, along with the fact that you’re probably too drunk to remember it tomorrow, topples him over into the abyss that was his already very prominent feelings for you.
> 
> And before he knows it, he’s leaning down, a whispered, “Yes,” passing his lips before they met yours for the smallest of kisses. He feels your hand find the back of his neck, but he pulls away before you can deepen it any, “Now, go to sleep, all right?”


	84. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine having very strong empathetic abilities and you’re assigned to teach the younglings to use this ability, and when your lover Obi-Wan enters during a lesson, you accidentally project your tender feelings for him onto your...

> Gif source: [Both](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137799082927)
>
>> _Imagine having very strong empathetic abilities and you’re assigned to teach the younglings to use this ability, and when your lover Obi-Wan enters during a lesson, you accidentally project your tender feelings for him onto your older students, and they tease you about it for weeks._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Keep practicing while I speak with Master Obi-Wan,” you send a playful glare towards your older students who had erupted into giggles at Obi-Wan entering your class for the second time that week. This time, you made sure to have a better hold on your emotions as to not extend their teasing longer than its term.
> 
> He looks puzzled for a moment as the giggles are accompanied by whispers amongst themselves, “Do I look funny today?”
> 
> “No, Obi-Wan,” you sigh, walking closer towards him so your students wouldn’t hear, “the last time you came, we were in the middle of my teaching them how to use their empathetic abilities, and the older padawans were able to catch a bit of my emotion when you came to visit. Now I’m the subject of their teasing, and no doubt you are, too.” You look back at them, a small smile on your face. You weren’t sure whether to be embarrassed or proud.
> 
> Obi-Wan lets out a chuckle, pink tinting his cheeks as he nods in understanding, “Ah, I suppose that’s what I get for interrupting your classes!”


	85. Kylo Ren - Imagine having had Jedi training with Kylo Ren when you were younger, and before he left for the dark side he spared you, but now you and he fight each other, and you get him pinned under you, his lightsaber in your possession, but you...

> Gif source: [Kylo](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137307696982/knightofrenn-he-means-nothing-to-me)
>
>> _Imagine having had Jedi training with Kylo Ren when you were younger, and before he left for the dark side he spared you, but now you and he fight each other, and you get him pinned under you, his lightsaber in your possession, but you can’t bring yourself to kill him, so you beg him to come home._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Kylo grits out through clenched teeth, looking up at you with rage. But even his words aren’t enough to make you move the blade of your lightsaber the extra inches it would take to end his life. You shook with hurt and conflict. Knowing once and for all that you were completely unable to end the fight here and now.
> 
> “I can’t kill you. I love you. Please, come home!”


	86. Luke Skywalker - Imagine you’re a slave in Jabba the Hut’s palace and Luke saves you.

> Gif source: [Jabba](http://starwarsvillains.tumblr.com/post/36523015020/soon-you-will-learn-to-appreciate-me) | [Luke](http://clubjade.tumblr.com/post/31980484432/holden421-a-jedi-trusts-the-force-and-at-first)
>
>> _Imagine you’re a slave in Jabba the Hut’s palace and Luke saves you._
> 
> ——— _Request for cartweel_ ———
> 
> Luke looks back, eyes landing on you, in slave garb and with that horrid chain around your neck, still struggling to get loose in the chaos of their escape. He breaks off from his group, going back as Han calls for him to hurry up. Extending his lightsaber, he slices the chains easily enough before offering you his hand.
> 
> Luke nearly drags you along once you have taken his grip, “Let’s get out of here!”


	87. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being the younger sister of Anakin and having a love affair with Obi-Wan and Anakin discovers it.

> Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127462850732/archeoloqist-and-he-was-a-good-friend)
>
>> _Imagine being the younger sister of Anakin and having a love affair with Obi-Wan and Anakin discovers it._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You know…” Obi-Wan jolts at the voice, freezing in a moment of startled panic as the door to your room closes behind him. Turning, he finds it’s source in the form of Anakin leaning on the wall a little further down the hallway, “If you intend to be sneaky about it, you probably shouldn’t be meeting every night like clockwork.” Anakin’s smirk widens as he tilts his shoulders forward, allowing his body to sway off the wall and towards the slightly blushing Jedi Master, “Someone could figure out your routine, Master.”
> 
> “Anakin,” Obi-Wan clears his throat, looking back to the door as he points towards it, “I was just— Your sister and I were just— Why are you up so late?”
> 
> Anakin chuckles, nodding towards the window and the morning sun that peeked over the visible horizon, “Don’t you mean, early?”


	88. Luke Skywalker - Imagine Luke being overprotective of you and getting jealous.

> Gif source: [Luke](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/137203140957/andysambrgs-favorite-character-meme-13)
>
>> _Imagine Luke being overprotective of you and getting jealous._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Hurry up!” Han prompts, already pulling the outfit on that he’d stolen from the knocked out Stormtrooper at his feet. “They’re going to notice these three aren’t at their posts if we don’t hurry back out there!” Han motions to the one that best matched your body type, “I think that one will fit you best, (Y/N).”
> 
> “Here,” Luke hands you the Stormtrooper’s helmet for a disguise, “Just stick close to me, and you’ll be fine.”


	89. Finn - Imagine Finn completely freaking out when he cries for the first time, and you calm him.

> Gif source: [Finn](http://heroes-get-made.tumblr.com/post/136291929813/cheer-up-post-3414-finn-rey-edition)
>
>> _Imagine Finn completely freaking out when he cries for the first time, and you calm him._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “What is this? Wha-What’s happening? I’m leaking?” he gasps as he wipes at his face, a look of horror and confusion at the tears that had started to wet it.
> 
> You smooth your hand across his back soothingly, a small smile playing at your lips at the former Stormtrooper’s discovery, “You’re okay. It’s normal to cry, Finn. Just let it happen. Breathe.”


	90. Finn - Imagine Finn experiencing falling in love for the first time with you, and it completely baffles him.

> Gif source: [Finn](http://buffskeleton.tumblr.com/post/135657707720)
>
>> _Imagine Finn experiencing falling in love for the first time with you, and it completely baffles him._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> It was unexplainable. The way it seemed anything you said or did could make him have this happiness inside him. It was a warm feeling. How being around you could make him feel somehow secure and safe, yet simultaneously exciting and uncertain.
> 
> And Finn was completely dumbstruck by it. Never having experienced this feeling before. Something close to a deep friendship, but completely different.
> 
> It snuck up on him, and wasn’t until he told Poe about his confusion, that he realized he had fallen in love with you.


	91. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being Anakin’s sister and you and Obi-Wan fall in love.

> Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134512635457)
>
>> _Imagine being Anakin’s sister and you and Obi-Wan fall in love._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “If he doesn’t think you’re ready to be a Jedi Master, then you must be more patient, Ani,” you sigh. The hand that rubs comfortingly over Anakin’s shoulders pauses as he tilts his head to glare at you, unsatisfied with your answer.
> 
> “Why must you always take Master Obi-Wan’s side? I’m your brother! You should stand by me,” he huffs in indignation.
> 
> “I don’t always take his side!” you protest, watching as he stands from the couch to turn and gesture towards you angrily.
> 
> “You do! Sometimes I think you even love him more than me!” Anakin growls as he points an accusing finger at you.
> 
> You feel the blush coating your cheeks, “That’s not true, Ani! How could you even think that?”
> 
> Anakin frowns, “It’s obvious enough that you’re in love with him! How could I not think it when you always choose his side over mine?”


	92. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan finally giving into his desire for you, a young padawan.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134512236612/billaba-greatness-was-never-his-ambition-he)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan finally giving into his desire for you, a young padawan._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “We shouldn’t do this,” he breathes against your lips, the last shred of himself holding back just long enough to search your eyes for an ounce of reluctance. But his lashes flutter as he looks down to your lips, giving away the fact that he’s teetering on the edge of that Jedi propriety you had both lived by up until this point. He just needs a nudge to fall off of it.
> 
> And that’s what you give him, your fingers fisting the shoulders of his robes to pull him as close as two people can possibly be. Two words coming from you before you move your lips to meet his, consuming any hesitance a single kiss.
> 
> “I know.”


	93. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan protecting you, a princess who flirts with him a lot, and he is basically your bodyguard, but one night he becomes a little more than that.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://starkie-daf.tumblr.com/post/137162499069/life-goal-find-someone-to-look-at-me-the-same)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan protecting you, a princess who flirts with him a lot, and he is basically your bodyguard, but one night he becomes a little more than that._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> Truthfully speaking, you’d long since accepted that your little flirtations were going to stay at that, but you weren’t discouraged. After all, if you had to be around a handsome Jedi nearly all day and night, why not make it interesting? Obi-Wan had always smiled politely, or even bantered along with you for the fun of it, but there was always the fact that you were a princess and he a Jedi that you thought would keep the little spark of attraction in the two of you exactly that: an unkindled spark.
> 
> But something had happened. Something had changed over the last few days between you. The flirting had become less playful, giving way to a feeling you couldn’t quite name just yet. And the way he looked at you as you opened your bedroom door at his knock made you, the bold flirt, blush for the first time in his presence.
> 
> And you didn’t stop him when his palm flattened against the cracked door, pushing it open to slip inside.


	94. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan wanting to be the smaller spoon and cuddled because he is sad or frustrated.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://rubertkazinsky.tumblr.com/post/136086727860)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan wanting to be the smaller spoon and cuddled because he is sad or frustrated._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You can’t help the smile on your lips as he relaxes into your embrace. Your arms around his waist, his back in your chest. The day had been tougher to handle than either of you would ever admit, but with this small comfort, all the day’s troubles seemed to fade for a moment.
> 
> “Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmurs, his fingers stroking gently along the back of your hand. You nuzzle your face into the back of his shoulder, humming in comfort.
> 
> “What can I say? You’re pretty snuggly.”


	95. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Obi-Wan confessing his love for you.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://starkstardisfromsunnydale.tumblr.com/post/131802874772)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan confessing his love for you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You finally sigh and set down the small gears you were trying to figure out how to put together at Anakin’s request, to look directly at the Jedi Master who had been staring at you for the last hour, a small smile on his lips, “What, Obi-Wan?”
> 
> “Oh, nothing,” his smile gets wider, making you squint suspiciously at him until he continues, “you just look so determined, is all. That determination is something I love about you.”
> 
> You can’t help your blush as you fumble trying to take up the gears again, “You love my determination, huh?”
> 
> Obi-Wan chuckles, lowering his voice so Anakin couldn’t hear from across the room, “Among other things, love.”


	96. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine telling Anakin you hate him because of what he’s becoming, causing him to rethink everything because he loves you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127462854702/squarelgod-and-there-is-one-blazing-moment-in)
>
>> _Imagine telling Anakin you hate him because of what he’s becoming, causing him to rethink everything because he loves you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “This isn’t like you, Anakin! This isn’t like the Anakin who was my best friend!” you shout, tears brimming your eyes as you motion to his dark cloak and the darkness radiating around him, “I love him, but I hate who he’s becoming!”
> 
> You turn and storm from the room before you can see the impact of your words take place in Anakin’s eyes. He watches you leave, feeling a horrible pit in his stomach as he lets you go. It nearly cripples him, making him have to grab the edge of a nearby table to prevent himself from falling to his knees in anguish. He clutches the robes covering his chest as he pants heavily, feeling the darkness and the power that comes with it surging through him.
> 
> “What’s happening to me?”


	97. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine how Obi-Wan would handle you when you’re upset and crying over something sad.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136088251807/itbatman-general-kenobi-you-are-a-bold-one)
>
>> _Imagine how Obi-Wan would handle you when you’re upset and crying over something sad._
> 
> ——— _Request for sakuraaeris1497_ ———
> 
> Obi-Wan moves to the back of the ship, halting slightly in the walkway as he notices you. You were turned away from him, but by the way your shoulders were shaking, it was clear you’d finally broken down after the day’s events. For a moment, he wondered if it would be best to leave you to cry in solitude. Perhaps you didn’t want anyone to see you like this.
> 
> But then there was his caring nature. The side of him that refused to simply leave you like this without trying to offer some sort of comfort, and should you turn him away, he’d do so without regrets.
> 
> So Obi-Wan moved towards you, placing a hand on your shoulder that makes you jump as you notice him, “Do you wish for me to stay with you?”


	98. Kylo Ren - Imagine being General Hux’s younger sister and you’re in love with Kylo Ren.

> Gif source: [Here](http://kylofer15.tumblr.com/post/136232456530?is_related_post=1)
>
>> _Imagine being General Hux’s younger sister and you’re in love with Kylo Ren._
> 
> ——— _Request for sagyunaro_ ———
> 
> “Keep your distance, sister,” Hux warns, keeping his voice hushed so that if someone were to walk past the hallway he currently was gripping your arm in, keeping you from hurrying off to find Kylo, “Ren is a Sith with a volatile and uncontrollable temper. I will not have you be too close when he loses it.”
> 
> You sigh, placing a gentle hand over your brother’s firm one, “I’ll be fine. He won’t hurt me.”
> 
> “How do you know that?”
> 
> “I just do.”


	99. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine making Obi-Wan jealous.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/135466233787/oblwankenobi-truly-and-literally-done-with-the)
>
>> _Imagine making Obi-Wan jealous._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You sat down beside him, a smile on your face as your chest heaved with the breathlessness that ensued after sparring with Anakin, who had moved on to his next partner, “He’s extremely good, Obi-Wan. You taught him well. I nearly couldn’t keep up!”Obi-Wan is silent for a moment beside you, causing you to turn to look at him as he stared at his Padawan.
> 
> He isn’t smiling, but instead looks unpleasant with his brow furrowed with the deep frown that etched into his usually peaceful features, “He had you pinned a little longer than necessary, don’t you think?”


	100. Luke Skywalker - Imagine flirting with Luke when you are flying x-wings together.

> Gif source: [Luke](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/133700132732/v-a-d-e-r-s-ill-never-turn-to-the-dark)
>
>> _Imagine flirting with Luke when you are flying x-wings together._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Last one around the planet has to clean the engines?” you offer, adrenaline already in your veins from the excitement of the flight. You hear Luke’s chuckle, turning your head to get a look at his x-wing beside yours. He was smiling, too, considering it was rare that the two of you could just fly for the sport of it.
> 
> He gives you a wink before speeding ahead of you, “Try to keep up!”


	101. Kylo Ren - Imagine trying to bring Kylo Ren back from the Dark Side.

> Gif source: [Kylo](http://kylorenray.tumblr.com/post/135700603726/why-i-like-this-ship)
>
>> _Imagine trying to bring Kylo Ren back from the Dark Side._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Please,” you beg, snow falling around you as you stand in front of Finn. If Ben— Kylo— was going to kill him, he’d have to go through you first, “remember when we were kids? We were the best of friends. This isn’t you.”
> 
> “This is Kylo Ren,” he demands, snowflakes catching in his black hair as the pained look on his face catches in the light from his saber, “Now get out of my way.”
> 
> “Come home,” you try again, taking a step towards him. “Come back with me!”


	102. Kylo Ren - Imagine Kylo Ren seeing you fighting against some stormtroopers with a lightsaber and he thinks you’re really good and convinces you to the Dark Side, where later you fall for each other, being the most powerful Siths.

> Gif source: [Kylo](http://dekabreak101.tumblr.com/post/116572923058)
>
>> _Imagine Kylo Ren seeing you fighting against some stormtroopers with a lightsaber and he thinks you’re really good and convinces you to the Dark Side, where later you fall for each other, being the most powerful Siths._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You gasp as you’re stopped mid-swing on your lightsaber, saving the stormtrooper from what would have certainly been a finishing blow. A man dressed in all black walks leisurely towards you, his own lightsaber in hand as he observes you. You feel the force licking around you, keeping you from moving an inch under his control.
> 
> “You,” he begins, taking a step towards you, “are impressive.” You keep your jaw clenched shut, eyes keeping his lightsaber in check as you try your hardest to break his hold on you in vain, “But you could use training.”
> 
> “I was holding my own pretty well against your lackeys,” you snap in annoyance, sending the stormtrooper you’d almost killed a glare. The Sith gets your attention with a clench of his hand, taking your breath away from the pain that shoots through you under his hold.
> 
> “And, yet, you are no match for me,” he continues. “Join me, and I can teach you.”


	103. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being Anakin and Obi-Wan’s friend and both of them being with you as you die in battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader death; Blood mention

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/135162866817) | [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136035002102/sithsandgiggles-star-wars-challenge-18)
>
>> _Imagine being Anakin and Obi-Wan’s friend and both of them being with you as you die in battle._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You hear a frantic scream of your name as you fall to the ground, seeing Anakin in the corner of your vision viscously take out the clone that had shot you. Obi-Wan runs to your side, gripping your shoulders to pull you out of the fray. You feel like you’re being ripped apart with each cough of blood that gurgles up from your throat.
> 
> “No, no, no,” Anakin chants, appearing behind Obi-Wan’s shoulder as you look up at the two worried Jedi, “We have to get help!”
> 
> “It’s too late,” you manage, knowing the wound in your chest is going to snuff you out before help can come. You grip Obi-Wan’s shaking hand as his jaw clenches, swallowing thickly as you look into his eyes, “Take care of each other. Okay? Promise me that? When I’m gone…”
> 
> Obi-Wan tries to smile, but the tears blurring your vision doesn’t keep you from being able to tell it’s strained, “You’re going to be fine. You’re not going anywhere.”


	104. Luke Skywalker - Imagine being Luke’s girlfriend and having a bad day, so he cheers you up.

> Gif source: [Luke](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/135533808567/trenzalori)
>
>> _Imagine being Luke’s girlfriend and having a bad day, so he cheers you up._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You don’t even realize how deep the frown has settled into your features, souring them as you mentally reflect on the day you’ve had. Maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or maybe the universe really was out to get you today.
> 
> “Nah, I don’t think that’s it,” Luke chuckles beside you, letting you know that you’d just said that out loud as he wraps his arm around your shoulders, “I don’t think the Force is out to get you.”
> 
> You can’t help how he softens your frown with his smile, “Oh, really, Mr. Jedi?”
> 
> “Don’t get sassy,” he laughs again, standing up only to give his hand to you in a gesture for you to follow his lead, “Let’s do something. Get your mind off whatever’s been bothering you?”
> 
> You take it, “What do you have in mind?”


	105. Luke Skywalker - Imagine Luke being nervous to ask you out because he thinks you’re out of his league but Han tells him to go for it.

> Gif source: [Han](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fstar-wars-han-solo-1000-mine-leia-organa-han-x-leia-sw-edit-otp-i-know-ritagif%2F92344299701&t=ODlkMmQyYmIxOTVlMTAxYTk4OTgxMTU5MjZkYzE2OGQ5NWE0YmFjNCwwbVJLS1ZOUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F135839600193%2Fgif-source-han-luke-imagine-luke-being&m=0) | [Luke](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Foriginal-luke-skywalker-yoda-empire-strikes-back-nini-sw-edit%2F98006004480&t=YjZkYjVlYjI4MGY5OGUzZjhiNWJlN2QxZTVhNzY0MDNkYTI0MmY3NCwwbVJLS1ZOUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F135839600193%2Fgif-source-han-luke-imagine-luke-being&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine Luke being nervous to ask you out because he thinks you’re out of his league but Han tells him to go for it._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Look, kid,” Han sighs, leaning forward to pat Luke on the shoulder, “you’re a Jedi, and chicks dig Jedis… Probably.” Luke gives Han a look, making the older of the two men roll his eyes and plow on through with his roughly delivered pep-talk, “What I’m trying to say is, you just gotta’ go for what you want. I mean, I did, and look at me.” Han gives him a smirk, satisfied with his expert motivational speaking skills, and nudges Luke towards your room.
> 
> Luke’s skeptical look lingers on Han, before it inevitably lands on the pathway to where you were tinkering around the Millennium Falcon, the sure sound of R2-D2′s beeping in response to your conversation tilting his head, “All right. I’ll give it a try.”


	106. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin never turns to the dark side but finds out that you are his and Padme’s child that he never knew existed.

> Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134368284282/anakins-top-5-sexiest-moments)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin never turns to the dark side but finds out that you are his and Padme’s child that he never knew existed._
> 
> ——— Request for anon ———
> 
> “How?” he asks, more to himself than to you as he looks at you— _really_ looks at you, as if for the first time in his life— trying to piece together the information he’d just discovered, “You’re… My child?”
> 
> You nod, “Yours and Padme’s, apparently.”


	107. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Anakin and Obi-Wan arguing because Obi-Wan has always discouraged him from being with Padme, but that hasn’t stopped him from dating you in secret.

> Gif source: [Here](http://flaggermousse.tumblr.com/post/127219922789/mercuryandmoonlight-wildandwild-bvrcelonv)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin and Obi-Wan arguing because Obi-Wan has always discouraged him from being with Padme, but that hasn’t stopped him from dating you in secret._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Oh, all due respect, Master,” Anakin scoffs, turning on Obi-Wan, “but you’re really one to talk right now.”
> 
> “What’s that supposed to mean?” Obi-Wan asks, brows furrowed defensively.
> 
> Anakin takes a breath, calming himself as he rolls his shoulders, “I just don’t think that you are the most objective to be criticizing my involvement with Padme.”


	108. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being a princess and Obi-Wan is sent to protect you as part of his padawan training and you fall in love.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://hansolo.tumblr.com/post/126481164426/skygawker-the-phantom-menace-obi-wan-kenobi)
>
>> _Imagine being a princess and Obi-Wan is sent to protect you as part of his padawan training and you fall in love._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Qui-Gon,” you greet the Jedi Master fondly, reaching out to take his hands in greeting, “my parents told me much of you.”
> 
> “Princess,” he smiles, a slight bow to his head as he turns towards the young Padawan behind him, “I’m afraid I will not be your guard, but your parents’ instead. This is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am sure he is more than up to the task of your protection.”
> 
> “Princess,” Obi-Wan bows, speaking as he rises, “you will be safe with me.”
> 
> You give an understanding nod, moving towards Obi-Wan to take his hands in much the same way you greeted Qui-Gon, “If my parents trust Qui-Gon, and Qui-Gon trusts you, then I trust you, Obi-Wan. I trust you with my life.”


	109. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine telling Obi-Wan you’re pregnant and it’s his.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134512838562)
>
>> _Imagine telling Obi-Wan you’re pregnant and it’s his._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “What is it?” Obi-Wan asks, taking a step forward as his padawan shuts the door behind himself, having exited the room at your request to speak with his Master alone. Obi-Wan takes another, looking at you with concern as he reads the feelings on your face, “What’s wrong?”
> 
> You look at him, giving a small smile as you take the shaky breath you need to prepare your confession, “I’m pregnant.”
> 
> “You’re—” his brows raise, and he takes the final step to reach you, hands pulling yours to his lips, grin hiding behind the kiss he leaves on your knuckles, “Really? You are?”


	110. Luke Skywalker - Imagine being Han’s sister and he catches you and Luke kissing, only to find out that you’ve been dating.

> Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134512044397/alwaysstarwars-dont-be-so-distracted-by-young)
>
>> _Imagine being Han’s sister and he catches you and Luke kissing, only to find out that you’ve been dating._
> 
> ——— _Request for coffee-craves_ ———
> 
> “When did this happen?” Han asks, more to himself than to anyone else in particular, as he looks behind himself towards the back of the ship where he had just caught his sister getting awfully cosy with Luke.
> 
> Chewy grunts beside him, giving Han a look that says, ‘You really haven’t noticed them sooner?’
> 
> “Oh, like you knew,” Han scoffs, only for Chewy to give him an even more deadpan expression, before having to look back to the steering console, “What?! You knew? How did I miss this?”
> 
> Chewy makes another exasperated sound.
> 
> “Leia is not clouding my head from noticing these things!”


	111. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine turning to the Dark Side when you realize that Anakin, your best friend, loves Padme and not you.

> Gif source: [Here](http://seudarth.tumblr.com/post/108650983345?is_related_post=1)
>
>> _Imagine turning to the Dark Side when you realize that Anakin, your best friend, loves Padme and not you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> It was a deep and carnal betrayal that burned within you, twisting the power that seemed to lick around your body in waves of rage. A jealousy like that shouldn’t be catered to, fed, or nurtured, and you knew when you started developing feelings for your friend that it was a step on the path to the Dark Side.
> 
> But you loved how it made you feel. The warmth around him. How happy just his smile made you. At least, until you had seen him with Padme, so in love and blind to any affections you held for him.
> 
> And yet, when you had asked what drew Palpatine towards you, he wouldn’t call upon the seething jealousy that seared nearly all of your senses, but the shame that you could not feel happy for Anakin’s happiness.


	112. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin getting protective of you against creeps when it’s late at night, even though he knows you can take care of yourself, but he still wants to watch out for you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/134512254932/knbi-o%D2%93-%E1%B4%84%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%9C%CA%80s%E1%B4%87-%CA%8F%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%9C-%E1%B4%80%CA%80%E1%B4%87-n%E1%B4%8F-n%E1%B4%8F-%E1%B4%8F%D2%93-%E1%B4%84%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%9C%CA%80s%E1%B4%87s)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin getting protective of you against creeps when it’s late at night, even though he knows you can take care of yourself, but he still wants to watch out for you._
> 
> ——— _Request for xocaii_ ———
> 
> “What did you just say?” Anakin stops in his tracks so quickly that you almost keep walking before you realize it, turning towards the unsavory creep who had been catcalling you, finally getting particularly explicit, “You should have some respect.”
> 
> The man was drunk, which was the only explanation for his reckless regard for his life when he continued to provoke the Jedi beside you, “Don’t worry, sonny, there’s a piece to go around. You can have seconds.”
> 
> Its your hand on Anakin’s arm that stops his lunge at the man, “He’s not worth it, Ani. Let’s just get back to the Jedi Temple, okay?”


	113. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin gets jealous of your best friend and he thinks you will leave him, because he knows you will do anything for your friend, but your friend is like your brother and is basically your only family.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/129181237657/anakinskywkler-make-me-choose-anonymous-asked)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin gets jealous of your best friend and he thinks you will leave him, because he knows you will do anything for your friend, but your friend is like your brother and is basically your only family._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Where were you?” is the first thing you hear when you return to your room to find Anakin already there, not looking pleased at all. You raise a brow at his suspicious stance, crossing your arms to match his subconsciously.
> 
> “Getting dinner.”
> 
> “You were with him, weren’t you?” Anakin asks, accusing tone catching you off-guard as he gestures to the small, unframed picture you have lying on the desk in the corner of the room. It was one of you and your best friend, him having your head under his arm as his fist frazzled your hair, both of you young and grinning in the photo.
> 
> “Ani, we’ve been away for a while! So what if I wanted to catch up with my best friend? What do you think is going on?”
> 
> He was paranoid, jealously clouding his mind as he snaps, “You’re going to leave me for him, aren’t you?” You gape at him, stunned that he’d think that. And your voice softens, sad in it’s almost pleading tone as you try to reason with him.
> 
> “Ani, is that what you really think? You think I would do that to you? He’s like a brother to me, Ani! I would never!”


	114. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine having to share a bunk with Anakin on a ship, and you were just falling right asleep, but he’s really awkward and trying to resist the urge to cuddle right up to you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://rpgclaims.tumblr.com/post/35362234417)
>
>> _Imagine having to share a bunk with Anakin on a ship, and you were just falling right asleep, but he’s really awkward and trying to resist the urge to cuddle right up to you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> He was absolutely rigid, making what comfort the bunk ever provided nonexistent with his nerves practically on end against you. He didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, having to share the small bed that you had been able to acquire on this spaceship, by getting too close to you.
> 
> But your breathing had already slowed to a nearly undetectable point, proving you were completely comfortable next to him. Anakin takes a breath before he moves, attempting to be gentle in his quest for comfort, only to jolt as he nearly slips from the bunk. The movement jostles you, snapping you groggily awake only to look at the Jedi confusedly before you still him with your hands coming to his waist, pulling him closer.
> 
> “You’re going to fall off the bed if you don’t come closer, Ani.”


	115. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin discovering you are secretly a talented musician.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://rpgclaims.tumblr.com/post/35362234417)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin discovering you are secretly a talented musician._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You finish your little song, nothing serious, as you were just preoccupying yourself until Master Obi-Wan and Anakin returned from getting the parts needed to fix this hunk of junk that you were all traveling incognito across the planet on. Before you can start up another one, you hear an appreciative clap that startles you from your relaxed position, making you sit straight as your eyes search for the source of the noise.
> 
> You find it quickly in the form of a grinning Padawan, “Anakin! You scared me! Where’s Master Obi-Wan?”
> 
> His smile only gets wider, “He’s grabbing the last of the stuff. You never told me you were so good.”


	116. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin pining over you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127462854702/squarelgod-and-there-is-one-blazing-moment-in)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin pining over you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You’ve been in a slump for the last two weeks, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighs. It lingers there, a mixture of worry and annoyance, as he steps towards the window, “This can’t all be over some petty squabble?”
> 
> “It wasn’t just some squabble!” Anakin snaps, before immediately furrowing his brow in regret, “I apologize, Master. You are concerned out of kindness.”
> 
> Unfazed, Obi-Wan moves closer to clasp a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “She’ll be back. Just give her some time.”


	117. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being Obi-Wan’s apprentice and falling in love with each other during an undercover mission.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/130511738777)
>
>> _Imagine being Obi-Wan’s apprentice and falling in love with each other during an undercover mission._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You jolt from your dream, finding the Master Jedi by your side in the small bed on the vessel you’d both been on for nearly a month, traveling undercover as husband and wife. You try to shake off your dream, but your blush won’t be pushed down that easily, especially when the man beside you shifts, turning towards you in sleepy curiosity.
> 
> “Are you having trouble sleeping again?” he murmurs, voice gruff with rest as he sits up on the meagre bed. “You’ve been troubled the past few nights. Tell me what it is, so maybe I can help you. All dreams pass in time.”
> 
> You bury your face in your hands, conflicted with the feelings that have tortured you since the beginning of this mission, and the embarrassment and fear of what would happen should you tell him that he had been the object of your dreams. That he had dominated your thoughts every waking moment in such a potency that it nearly conquered your senses for the mission. A Jedi was not supposed to feel this way, and yet you did.
> 
> But as his hand flattens on your back comfortingly, you can’t bring yourself to stop the admittance, “It is a dream about love, Master Obi-Wan. I’m in love.”


	118. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being friends at the beginning of Anakin’s training but you get assigned to protect Padme and when he sees you again, he can’t help but notice how well time treated you.

> Gif source: ( _Unknown_ )
>
>> _Imagine being friends at the beginning of Anakin’s training but you get assigned to protect Padme and when he sees you again, he can’t help but notice how well time treated you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Ani?” Padme nearly squeals in surprised delight as you follow her into the room, your brow raising at the childhood nickname you hadn’t heard in some time.
> 
> But there he was, Obi-Wan at his side as Padme wrapped him in a quick and welcoming hug. He gives her a greeting in return, while you size up the man the boy you’d known had grown into.
> 
> “Well, if it isn’t little Anakin Skywalker,” you jest, and his eyes snap to your own at the sound of your voice. You don’t miss how his brow raises, or how his eyes flicker downwards to check your body for a moment before returning to hold your gaze.
> 
> A grin breaks over Anakin’s face, as he moves across the room, “(Y/N)?”


	119. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine Anakin catching you and Obi-Wan kissing.

> Gif source: [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127462850732/archeoloqist-and-he-was-a-good-friend)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin catching you and Obi-Wan kissing._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> It took all of his training not to gasp in shock at what he saw as he rounded the corner, stepping back swiftly but softly in hopes he hadn’t been seen. Peering around once more, he smirked. There Obi-Wan stood, or more accurately, leaned, with you pushed up against the wall, lips moving against yours without hesitation.
> 
> Anakin took a few more steps back, before announcing himself loudly with a cough through his smirk, stepping harshly against the tile as he rounded the corner a second time. This time you were leaning against the wall, trying to control your breathing as Obi-Wan stood about four feet from you, hand running over his beard as he tried to hide his blush with an innocent smile.
> 
> “There you are, Master.”


	120. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin dreaming about the two of you, then waking up and deciding to defy the council to tell you how he feels about you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://rpgclaims.tumblr.com/post/35362234417)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin dreaming about the two of you, then waking up and deciding to defy the council to tell you how he feels about you._
> 
> ——— _Request for becomesjustanotherstory_ ———
> 
> Lying there, staring at the ceiling as the dream replayed in his head, it didn’t take long to figure out what he had to do. He couldn’t deny his feelings anymore, and if it meant defying the council, then he’d just have to face the consequences.
> 
> Anakin sat up, throwing his feet over the side of the bed to pad the floor. He knew it was the middle of the night, but he had buried this for so long that he couldn’t wait any longer. And as he made his way to your room, he found that he wasn’t scared of the council, he was scared of you not accepting his love.


	121. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine helping Obi-Wan on a mission that ends up lasting for days. Eventually the two of you start arguing with each other, but suddenly during the heated confrontation, he grabs and kisses you, and for a Jedi who’s supposed to...

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/127464066952)
>
>> _Imagine helping Obi-Wan on a mission that ends up lasting for days. Eventually the two of you start arguing with each other, but suddenly during the heated confrontation, he grabs and kisses you, and for a Jedi who’s supposed to control his emotions, he’s a very passionate kisser._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Well, _excuse me_ for not being able to read your little Jedi mind,” you scoff, rolling your eyes as you round another corner, looking for the guy you’d just lost in the crowd moments before.
> 
> “Had you gone the way I motioned,” Obi-Wan huffs as you both head down an alleyway, “we wouldn’t have lost him in the first place.”
> 
> “If you had-” your rebuttal is cut off when he pushes you against the brick of the building beside you. Your wide eyes meet his for only a moment before he’s kissing you, mouth moving against your own in a way that was much too passionate for someone supposedly celibate.
> 
> Or maybe it was just the fact that everything in the core of your being since the very moment you’d met him had wanted this. Had wanted to go against every rule and code he’d promised to uphold. And then there was the fact that he’d wanted it, too.


	122. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin always touching you, not sexually, but like an arm slung around your waist or holding your hand, even though it isn’t allowed, because after the war he just doesn’t care anymore.

> Gif source: ( _Unknown_ )
>
>> _Imagine Anakin always touching you, not sexually, but like an arm slung around your waist or holding your hand, even though it isn’t allowed, because after the war he just doesn’t care anymore._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> He had nearly lost you so many times during the course of your careers as Jedi. He’d had to face the fact that he’d have to let you go far too abruptly during the war. But as his fingers slipped between your own, a gentle gesture of affection as the to of you sat on stone steps, Anakin found that he couldn’t care less if the other Jedi would scold him for having this attachment.
> 
> All he did know was that he wasn’t letting you go today.


	123. Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala - Imagine being the only one Padme and Anakin trust with their relationship.

> Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Fanakin-and-padme%2Fimages%2F28307540%2Ftitle%2Fanakin-padme-fanart&t=NmQ4YmIwODgyNGE5Njg4NDkxZDY3OTc5ZmRkMGVlM2Y0ODRmYjJmZSxVaTJxcERyNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129886360448%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-the-only-one-padme&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine being the only one Padme and Anakin trust with their relationship._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> You sit across from your friend, holding her hand comfortingly with her own as you give her a small smile, “I had my suspicions, but I didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”
> 
> Padme smiles back at you, seemingly relieved as if a burden has been lifted from her shoulders, “I know you won’t. It’s so nice to have someone to talk to this about to, now. Especially with the baby coming.”
> 
> “Is Anakin all right with my knowing?” you ask, only to be confirmed by Padme’s quick chuckle.
> 
> “You’ve been our friend for so long,” she begins, and you can’t help but laugh with her as her face lights up at the mention of her love, “He was the one who suggested I speak with you about our relationship if the secret ever got too overbearing. We have utmost trust in you.”


	124. Darth Maul - Imagine getting into a lightsaber battle with Darth Maul and he overpowers you but lets you live, saying he senses great power in you and wants to take you in as an apprentice.

> Gif source: [Here](http://isildur-elessar.tumblr.com/post/118412962594/fear-fear-attracts-the-fearful-the-strong-the)
>
>> _Imagine getting into a lightsaber battle with Darth Maul and he overpowers you but lets you live, saying he senses great power in you and wants to take you in as an apprentice._
> 
> ——— _Request for secondaryrealm_ ———
> 
> He had you on the ground before you knew it, knocking your own saber from your reach with his foot and pointing his own blade towards you neck. You aren’t one to beg for your life, choosing to die with dignity as you glare right back into his eyes. Extending your neck, you figure this is it.
> 
> Then, he move backwards, sheathing his lightsaber, “I like the defiance in your eyes. You fight well for one with little effective training.” Darth Maul scoops up your discarded lightsaber, watching you from the corner of his eye as you clamber off the ground on shaky legs.
> 
> You study him suspiciously, confused as to why he’d backed off when he could have so easily taken off your head, “What are you doing? We’re enemies.”
> 
> “It seems a shame to destroy one with such unexplored potential. I could help you unlock the true power inside you,” he tilts his head upwards, looking you over as if to gauge your reaction to his proposition, “Come to the Dark Side, and become my apprentice.”


	125. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin picking you up over his shoulder and laughing when you kiss him.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://starwarsgroup.tumblr.com/post/127646823194)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin picking you up over his shoulder and laughing when you kiss him._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “You’re back!” you laugh, running towards him as he walks into the room. He grins, arms wide as he anticipates what had come to be the usual greeting whenever he returned from a particularly long mission that kept him from seeing you.
> 
> “I missed you,” Anakin laughs as you reach him, jumping up into the hug as his arms clamp around your waist, lifting you off the floor slightly as he leans back. His giggles continue with each kiss you shower upon his face, only able to stop you when he finally throws you over his shoulder.
> 
> “Anakin! No fair! I wasn’t finished greeting you,” you laugh as he begins to carry you from the room. “Where are you going?”
> 
> “I just got back, so we’re going out to do something together!”


	126. Luke Skywalker - Imagine Luke being desperately in love with you.

> Gif source: [Luke](http://valdeznico.tumblr.com/post/128799786649)
>
>> _Imagine Luke being desperately in love with you._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “There he goes again,” Han sighs, nodding towards where Luke stands, looking longingly at you. Leia turns her head to observe what Han speaks of, smiling gently at the adorable scene.
> 
> “Perhaps I should go encourage him?” she begins, but Han holds her in place with his arm across her shoulders.
> 
> “Nah, look, he’s getting the courage himself,” he chuckles, rolling his eyes a bit as Luke hesitantly walks towards where you sit, only to strike up a conversation with you, “It’s about time, too, if you ask me. He’s been pining after her like a puppy. He should just tell her he loves her already.”
> 
> “You’re one to talk,” Leia reminds, poking Han in the side accusingly, “If I had waited on you to admit it, I would be still waiting.”


	127. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin coming back to Tatooine to rescue you, his childhood best friend, and falling in love.

> Gif source: ( _Unknown_ )
>
>> _Imagine Anakin coming back to Tatooine to rescue you, his childhood best friend, and falling in love._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Anakin?” you ask quietly at first, unsure if the man who had just walked into your master’s shop was the boy you’d known what now seemed to be so long ago, but another good look at his face and you were sure, “Anakin!”
> 
> He smiles as you rush from behind the counter towards him, wrapping you into a hug as you reach him, “It has been too long, but I promised you I would come back, didn’t I?”
> 
> You think back to how he had held your small hand in his own, young, but determined to keep his promise even back then, and now he had, “I didn’t doubt you would for a moment!”


	128. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being able to fly a fighter better than Anakin and he’s impressed.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://rpgclaims.tumblr.com/post/35362234417)
>
>> _Imagine being able to fly a fighter better than Anakin and he’s impressed._
> 
> ——– _Request for xocaii_ ———
> 
> “Who knew you were so good behind the controls?”
> 
> “Try and keep up,” you laugh into the headset, whizzing past Anakin’s fighter and taking out several enemy crafts along the way. You hear his chuckle on the other end as he zooms low behind you, pushing up speed to come to the side, avoiding the enemies shooting at you.
> 
> “Nice shot! Now to just work on your manners,” he teases, and you roll your eyes as you take out the enemy that had been on his ass for the last five minutes.
> 
> “You’re welcome,” you smirk glancing out the window to meet his wide grin, “See? I have manners."


	129. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine cuddling in a hammock with Anakin.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://bianca-skywalker.tumblr.com/post/125914456549) | [Hammock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgifsgallery.com%2Fhammock%2Bgif%3Fimage%3D1047901&t=OWEyOGFlMzQ5ZDZmNjZkOTY3ODU3MjljOGVkZDZkZjAyMjA1MTg1MyxjSVpSUTNoYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F128667247281%2Fgif-source-anakin-hammock-imagine-cuddling&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine cuddling in a hammock with Anakin._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “This is nice,” the murmur comes out with a yawn as you snuggle further into the fabric of his shirt, arm draped around his body lazily as the small breeze rocked you gently from side to side.
> 
> You hear a noise of agreement come from his chest, “It’s nice to have a break.”
> 
> Letting out a chuckle, you tilt your head up just slightly to gaze at Anakin’s face, eyes peacefully closed as he just relaxed beside you, “Aren’t you glad I set up the hammock, now?”
> 
> “I admit it,” he sighs, peeking from under his eyelids, “I like it more than I thought I would.”


	130. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being sick and Anakin waits on you, and when you fall asleep on his chest he realizes he loves you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fstar-wars-luke-skywalker-anakin-skywalker-padme-amidala-leia-organa-nini-sw-edit%2F90509584270&t=NmZmMGE3NjY1NzU4Yzk5MGYzMmQ1NjE3OTIwZTIwMWFjZDU0NDkyZCxObnBYTmQySw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F128429429717%2Fgif-source-anakin-imagine-being-sick-and-anakin&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine being sick and Anakin waits on you, and when you fall asleep on his chest he realizes he loves you._
> 
> ——— _Request for xocaii_ ———
> 
> All day he had worried over you, making sure that you were as comfortable as possible during your sickness. He played it off with annoyance, pretending that he didn’t flit about you out of his own anxiety, but rather a reluctant need for him to take care of you.
> 
> But as you finally slept, Anakin found that it was too hard to keep pretending. Watching the steady rise and fall of your chest, he found his own heart drop each time you coughed in your sleep.
> 
> And he couldn’t explain exactly why he had such a high level of worry until you rolled over to snuggle into his side, and he found himself pulling your tired body closer.
> 
> He was in love with you.


	131. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin being determined to break down the walls you have surrounding you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://squarelgod.tumblr.com/post/100879241477)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin being determined to break down the walls you have surrounding you._
> 
> ——— _Request for xocaii_ ———
> 
> “Why do you try so hard?” you demand, wiping away the tears that threaten to spill. You’d never let anyone see you like this, and you weren’t about to start with him.
> 
> He doesn’t answer your anger with his own, but instead takes a cautious step closer, concerned eyes searching the face you try to turn away, “Because you can’t keep people at a distance like this. Some day, someone is going to bring those walls down.”
> 
> “And you think that’s going to be you?” you sniff, trying to keep yourself from losing it right there. From falling to pieces in front of him.
> 
> But when Anakin reaches out, placing a comforting hand on your arm to pull you into his chest, you wonder if he might be able to get past them, “If you’ll let me.”


	132. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin finds out you got critically injured and doesn’t leave your side.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://squarelgod.tumblr.com/post/100879241477)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin finds out you got critically injured and doesn’t leave your side._
> 
> ——— _Request for xocaii_ ———
> 
> He sensed Obi-Wan had entered the room, but Anakin just couldn’t bring himself to turn from your limp form lying in the hospital bed, “I should have been there.”
> 
> There’s a pause, and he knew Obi-Wan wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault, but nothing he said would keep the blame from seeping deeper into his stomach, “We had our own mission. You were on a completely different planet, Anakin.”
> 
> Anakin’s thumb swipes over the back of your hand as he shakes his head adamantly, “I should have done something.”
> 
> Feeling a tight grip on his shoulder, Anakin looks up to meet Obi-Wan’s sad eyes, “There was nothing you could have done. All you can do, now, is be here for her.”
> 
> Turning back to your unconscious body, he nods, “I intend to.”


	133. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being friends with benefits with Anakin before Padme arrived and feeling betrayed when Anakin says he’s been thinking about her for years.

> Gif source: [Here](http://oncer-loving-shadowhunter.tumblr.com/post/126644166064/padme-and-anakin)
>
>> _Imagine being friends with benefits with Anakin before Padme arrived and feeling betrayed when Anakin says he’s been thinking about her for years._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> You brushed past him icily, trying your best to ignore him and remain as professional as possible. It had been easily done most of the day, but as night drew closer with each passing ray of sunlight disappearing over the horizon, you grew sicker with each second that you had to watch them together.
> 
> And the worst part was that you felt as if he’d hardly noticed your cold shoulder, too enamored with Padme to even send you a concerned glance.
> 
> You hadn’t even realized Padme’s retreat into her bedroom as you sit, sullen on the couch, until Anakin plopped down beside you, “And so our watch begins.” He grins at you, slipping his arm across your shoulders only for you to lean away. Anakin’s brows twitch upwards in surprise, “What’s this about?”
> 
> “Have you really been thinking about Padme for years? Even since we’ve been…” you trail off, not knowing exactly what to label your relationship at the moment. Fingering the fabric of your sleeve nervously, you think back to the _extracurriculars_ you had shared with him. Anakin simply chuckles, pulling at your arm with a to get you to look back at him.
> 
> “Watch yourself. Jealousy leads to the Dark Side.”


	134. Darth Maul - Imagine being in a secret relationship with Darth Maul, because he worries about your safety.

> Gif source: [Here](http://sartorialdefinition.tumblr.com/post/45731894034/maul)
>
>> _Imagine being in a secret relationship with Darth Maul, because he worries about your safety._
> 
> ——— _Request for sagyunaro_ ———
> 
> He would come to you in the dark of night, shrouded by shadows and the cloak covering his head. You would never know exactly why he was so secretive, but you had always known there was something dark brewing within him.
> 
> And yet, you never saw that side of him. He took great care to keep it that way. Darth Maul did everything in his power to keep you from the danger that surrounded him, and he knew the only way to completely ensure your safety would be to let you go.
> 
> But he had never been good at letting go, and this time, he wanted something that was his.


	135. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being the only youngling to survive the attack on the Jedi Temple, so Yoda tells Obi-Wan to take you with him when he goes into hiding.

> Gif sources: [Yoda](http://jornsnow.tumblr.com/post/112604101036) | [Obi-Wan](http://kingofattolia.tumblr.com/post/126368213604/someone-help-himgif)
>
>> _Imagine being the only youngling to survive the attack on the Jedi Temple, so Yoda tells Obi-Wan to take you with him when he goes into hiding._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “A new padawan, you have,” Yoda gestures to where you stand as you look up at Master Obi-Wan, “Take this youngling with you, you shall.”
> 
> “But Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan begins, unsure of how he could possibly keep a youngling safe while in hiding, “Surely the youngling would be safer with you.”
> 
> “Safe with me, it would be,” Yoda smiles, taking your hand and holding it out to Obi-Wan, “But with you, learn new things this youngling shall. Learn from this youngling, I think you will as well.”


	136. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine being the clumsiest Jedi that ever lived, so you always get into awkward situations and Obi-Wan constantly teases you about it.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://dawnofthedusk.tumblr.com/post/118444551913)
>
>> _Imagine being the clumsiest Jedi that ever lived, so you always get into awkward situations and Obi-Wan constantly teases you about it._
> 
> ——— _Request for sagyunaro_ ———
> 
> “I have to say, I am disappointed,” Obi-Wan feigns disapproval, shaking his head teasingly as he pokes your side, “Here we are on an important mission, and you decide to _hang out_.”
> 
> You glare at him, swinging slightly from side to side as you dangle by your foot from the trap you’d been caught in, “Just cut me down. All the blood is rushing to my head!”
> 
> “Fine, fine,” he chuckles, getting out his saber to cut the rope around your leg, “I guess I’ll have to _cut_ my fun short.”
> 
> Groaning, you brace for impact, “Your puns aren’t getting any better with age, Obi.”


	137. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being friends with benefits with Anakin.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://fuckyeahanakinskywalker.tumblr.com/post/45626246776)
>
>> _Imagine being friends with benefits with Anakin._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> Sometimes you just needed to let off a little steam. You didn’t exactly remember the specifics of how it started, just that the both of you had had an itch that couldn’t be satisfied by just the sparring session that had erupted between you.
> 
> And then it happened again, and you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t loved every minute of it.
> 
> In public, you were best friends; inseparable in every way that mattered. In private, Anakin became something more. And you knew the extra benefits of your relationship could never leave the confines of your bedroom.
> 
> It was a good thing, then, that you didn’t want to leave it.


	138. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being a badass Jedi and Anakin thinks you’re hot.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://r2decku.tumblr.com/post/49155452298/what-goes-through-my-mind-when-a-bout-is-about-to)
>
>> _Imagine being a badass Jedi and Anakin thinks you’re hot._
> 
> ——— _Request for xocaii_ ———
> 
> “(Y/N)!” Anakin calls as a warning, too busy fending off his own enemy to help you with the group that had surrounded you.
> 
> “I’ve got it, Ani,” you assure him as one steps closer, preparing to attack as a group. You were outnumbered, but that had never stopped you before. Twirling the lightsaber in your hand with ease, you cut down the enemies as they approach. Fighting off more than one at nearly all times, you lose count of how many there were until Anakin is at your side, helping you to beat the last threat.
> 
> “Thanks for the help,” you nod to the corpse at his feet.
> 
> He turns to you, panting through an amused smirk, as his eyes slip up your battle-worn form appreciatively, “I think you had it handled without me.” 


	139. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine you call Anakin to help with a spider, but he’s afraid to, so Obi-Wan has to handle it.

> Gif source: [Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fstar-wars-follow-for-gif-hByWHptF9jUmQ&t=Yzg3NjljMjQ5OTAyYjBkYmM3MmY1NWMzZTBiNjMzMWY2YmZkZmIzNSw3MWZRQjE5WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127182379105%2Fgif-source-anakin-obi-wan-imagine-you-call&m=0) | [Obi-Wan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fstar-jake-story-Vq9TpRc7lwMhO&t=NzljOWM1ODYxNGUxZWYwM2EwOWU5ZTVmMDM1ZGZiNzRmNThmMDZjOSw3MWZRQjE5WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127182379105%2Fgif-source-anakin-obi-wan-imagine-you-call&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine you call Anakin to help with a spider, but he’s afraid to, so Obi-Wan has to handle it._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> “Ani!” you screech, standing on the bed as you grip your shoe in a false sense of security. Deep down, you knew that if it came at you, you’d drop the shoe and run, but you liked to tell yourself you were braver than that.
> 
> Even if it was a lie.
> 
> “What? What is it?” Anakin shouts, banging through your door. Glancing around the room for any threat before his gaze lands on yours in confusion.
> 
> “Kill it!” pointing to the unwanted visitor, you shimmy on the bed.
> 
> “Wha-?” Anakin begins, only to look in the direction of where you were pointing and hop on the bed himself, “That thing is huge!”
> 
> “Why are you two making so much noise?” Obi-Wan appears in the doorway, watching in exasperation as you and Anakin clutch each other on the bed.
> 
> “S-Spider!” you croak, pointing at it once more. The arachnid shifts, making you squeal in horror and nearly shove Anakin off the bed in your effort to get away.
> 
> “Really?” Obi-Wan sighs, bending down to scoop the spider into his hand, “It is more scared of you than you are of it.”
> 
> Anakin scoffs, watching Obi-Wan’s cupped hands suspiciously, “Yeah, right.”


	140. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine you’re scared of the dark, so Anakin has to stay with you.

> Gif source: [Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmy-gifs-mine-star-wars-hayden-christensen-anakin-skywalker-swedit-swchallenge%2F87591255651&t=NTU1YmRhNmYyYWM2Y2IxNjBmMzAyNjBjY2UxNTM2ZmM1Y2E1MzY3ZCw3d2tJdmtDTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127160321925%2Fgif-source-anakin-imagine-youre-scared-of-the&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine you’re scared of the dark, so Anakin has to stay with you._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> “It’s embarrassing,” you admit, fumbling with the sheets in your hands as you sit across from Anakin on the bed. He only smiles, reaching over to pat your knee in encouragement.
> 
> “You know I won’t judge,” he assures, retracting his hand to prop his head in it, “so tell me what it is you want.”
> 
> “I’m scared of the dark,” looking away from him, you can’t help how stupid you feel. You knew it was childish, but you had never been able to get over your phobia, “So will you stay with me?”
> 
> Anakin laughs, making you pout accusingly at him, “I’m not laughing at you! I just thought it was going to be something much worse. Of course I’ll stay the night.” His laughter dies down as he crawls further up the bed, nudging your side, “Scoot over.” You sigh in relief, laying down to nuzzle into the covers.
> 
> Anakin reaches for the lamp, only to pause right before he could flick it off, “Do you want the light left on?”


	141. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being really drunk and acting like a child just giggling at everything around you and Anakin has to deal with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking

> Gif source: [Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwifflegif.com%2Fgifs%2F499725-hayden-christensen-anakin-skywalker-gif&t=NDNlYTI4MjBhZjA3NGQ2ZmY1NDFjNWEwYmZhMDFlODJiNTQ5YmFhZSw5dFcycHFVTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F127094311857%2Fgif-source-anakin-imagine-being-really-drunk-and&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine being really drunk and acting like a child just giggling at everything around you and Anakin has to deal with it._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> You giggle as Anakin walks by, reaching to swat playfully at the saber that dangles at his hip as he tries to hand you a glass of water, “Stop that. Here, drink this.”
> 
> You sit up on the couch where you had been deposited after getting a little too tipsy, “Ooh, the scary Jedi has given orders.” With one look at the glass in his outstretched hand, you erupt into laughter all over again as if you were the most clever being in the galaxy. In reality, you were just really, really drunk.
> 
> And judging by the annoyed sigh that passed his lips as he watched you catch your breath, he was going to need a drink of his own soon if you didn’t sober up.


	142. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin teaching you how to kiss.

> Gif source: ( _Unknown_ )
>
>> _Imagine Anakin teaching you how to kiss._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> “You want me to what?” Anakin chuckled, amused grin twisting his mouth slightly to the right.
> 
> “Teach me to kiss,” the blush has covered your face by now, “I should know how. What if I have to use my feminine wiles to get out of a fix?”
> 
> “I think you’ve been reading too much,” he laughs, closing the door behind him.
> 
> “So you won’t do it?” you slouch in your seat, looking disappointedly towards the hands you’d clasped together in your lap to keep them from shaking in nervousness.
> 
> “Now, I never said that,” Anakin walks closer, tilting your downcast gaze back up to his with his fingers on your chin, “First step: tilt your head.”


	143. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine getting drunk and making out with Anakin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drinking

> Gif source: [Anakin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpicslist.com%2Fimage%2Fanakin_skywalker%2Fmovie%2Fstar_wars%2Fanakin%2Fhayden_christensen%2Fskywalker%2F%2F72461447065&t=MDUxOWJlOTI2NTA1NTcyYmI1Nzk1Y2NlYmRlOWI5ZmEyMTEzNmE5MSxyaVYxOG1CTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F126788240120%2Fgif-source-anakin-imagine-getting-drunk-and&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine getting drunk and making out with Anakin._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> You felt like you were on fire. Every inch of your body buzzed with the alcohol in your system, and you knew that at this point you must be drunk.
> 
> You didn’t know if the boy attached to your lips was, though. Only in your drunkenness had you gained enough courage to kiss him, and when you had, he’d pulled you in for another. Now Anakin’s hands gripped your hair, keeping you from pulling away as his lips worked against yours.
> 
> As your hands fisted his shirt, you found yourself hoping that he wasn’t too drunk. That this wasn’t just the alcohol clouding his judgement. You supposed you’d find out tomorrow if the kisses you shared were more than just the heat of the moment.


	144. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine saving Obi-Wan for the first time and teasing him about getting in this mess.

> Gif source: [Obi-Wan](http://pwopermaizito.tumblr.com/post/73370632295/you-know-whats-realy-hot-obi-wan-kenobi-is)
>
>> _Imagine saving Obi-Wan for the first time and teasing him about getting in this mess._
> 
> ——— _Request for anon_ ———
> 
> “Ah,” Obi-Wan huffs in relief at seeing it was you instead of his captors, “I see you got my message.” You chuckle a bit as you work with the shackles at his wrists.
> 
> “You know, Master, you should be more careful. Getting captured like this,” you shake your head disapprovingly, a smile playing at your lips as you teased him, “I distinctly remember _someone_ telling me how dangerous this situation could be. You’re lucky you’re still alive.”
> 
> He grunts in annoyance, rolling his eyes as you shoot back the words he had told you the last time he’d saved you, “Just get me out of here.”


	145. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine falling asleep on Anakin’s chest for the first time and he’s confused because he doesn’t know what to do.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://atreiides.tumblr.com/post/72603385061)
>
>> _Imagine falling asleep on Anakin’s chest for the first time and he’s confused because he doesn’t know what to do._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> The mission had tired you out. It didn’t help any that night had fallen as you waited for Obi-Wan to pick you up from this jungle planet. You snuggled against Anakin, searching for warmth in the cool night air that whisked through the jungle’s trees.
> 
> But when you nodded off, you had slumped against his chest as he sat. He tensed as he realized you were asleep, worrying that if he shifted to lie down as well, it would disrupt you. So Anakin sat there, stiffly remaining upright as long as he could.
> 
> Then his leg had gone to sleep.


	146. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine having a prank war where you and Obi-Wan team up against Anakin.

> Gif source: ( _Unknown_ )
>
>> _Imagine having a prank war where you and Obi-Wan team up against Anakin._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> “Where is it?” Anakin sighs, making you and Obi-Wan look up from the chairs you sit in.
> 
> “Whatever are you speaking of, Ani?” you feign innocence, turning to look at the master Jedi beside you, “Do you have any idea what he’s on about, Master Obi-Wan?”
> 
> “I can only guess he’s lost his lightsaber again,” Obi-Wan tuts disapprovingly, “You really must be more vigilant, Anakin, or someone will swipe it right from under your nose.” Anakin’s glare sharpens, pursing his lips at the two of you.
> 
> “Well whoever did take it had best remember the time they woke up covered in paint,” Anakin threatens, walking from the room with a huff as he continued his search for the saber that was attached at your hip.
> 
> You smirk, sending a knowing glance at Obi-Wan, “And so the war begins.”


	147. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Obi-Wan and Anakin calling you a good girl because you always follow the rules.

> Gif source: [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fstar-wars-obi-wan-kenobi-idk-what-this-is-anakin-skywalker-padme-amidala-artoo-s%2F70558349086&t=MWI3ZDg5YmNmMDI4ZGVkZGI2NWU2ODNmYmFkODljYzZjYzUwYmQzMiw1RWEwVTA5aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F126533239539%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-obi-wan-and-anakin&m=0)
>
>> _Imagine Obi-Wan and Anakin calling you a good girl because you always follow the rules._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> “But, Ani, Master Obi-Wan said-”
> 
> “Sometimes you must follow your heart over your orders,” Anakin interrupts your protest, waving the last cookie that Master Obi-Wan had claimed in front of your face.
> 
> “Do not tempt her, Anakin, she is just being a good girl,” Obi-Wan strides into the room, plucking the cookie from Anakin’s hands, “Plus, this cookie is mine.”
> 
> “See what being a good girl got you?” Anakin laughs as you look longingly at the cookie as Obi-Wan walks away with it, “Nothing.”


	148. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine arguing with Anakin and you always act like you hate each other, but then you confess you love him in the heat of the moment.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://thebeasthowls.tumblr.com/post/15275742906)
>
>> _Imagine arguing with Anakin and you always act like you hate each other, but then you confess you love him in the heat of the moment._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> “Oh, really?” Anakin challenged, brow furrowed in anger as he walks closer to you, “And who ever made you the boss of me?”
> 
> “You know what, Anakin,” you huffed, uncrossing the arms at your chest to point an accusing finger into the leather of his shirt, “You make it really hard to love you sometimes!” You snap back as if you’d been hit, realization sinking in as to what you’d just confessed. This time the step that Anakin takes to move closer is not out of anger, but out of curiosity.
> 
> “You love me?” Anakin tilts his head slightly, eyes suspiciously searching yours. The intensity of his gaze makes you step back, looking away as a blush creeped up your neck to cover your cheeks.
> 
> “M-Maybe,” you grumble, heated anger rapidly morphing into just as heated embarrassment, “Just forget about it-” He silences you with the hand that grips around your arm, pulling you gently as his lips find your own. Just as you relax into the kiss, hands wandering upwards to slip around his neck, Anakin leans back, lips twisted into a smirk.
> 
> “I love you, too, even if you are infuriating sometimes.”


	149. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin acting like he’s too cool for your cuddles, but he secretly likes it.

> Gif source: [Anakin](http://hay-addiction.tumblr.com/post/17014635173)
>
>> _Imagine Anakin acting like he’s too cool for your cuddles, but he secretly likes it._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> “Oh, come off it, Anakin,” you grumble, making grabby hands at the boy standing at your bedside, “When we were kids you cuddled me whenever I had a nightmare.”
> 
> “We’re not kids anymore,” Anakin huffs, “I’m a Jedi now.”
> 
> “I don’t care what you are,” you glare at him until he lets out a grunt, finally succumbing to your request. He crawls onto the bed, snuggling up next to you almost immediately.
> 
> He would never admit how much he enjoyed the way you held him to you, contented smile gracing your features as you finally got what you wanted.


	150. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine trying to sneak in kisses with Anakin, pulling him into dark spaces where you think no one can see and trying to hide it, but really the Jedi (especially Obi-Wan) know what you’re doing.

> Gif source: Anakin ( _Unknown_ ) | [Obi-Wan](http://radientwings.tumblr.com/favs)
>
>> _Imagine trying to sneak in kisses with Anakin, pulling him into dark spaces where you think no one can see and trying to hide it, but really the Jedi (especially Obi-Wan) know what you’re doing._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> Obi-Wan rolls his eyes as he sees Anakin turn the corner, straightening out his wrinkled clothing, grin wide across his bruised lips.
> 
> “You really should be more discreet,” he sighs as Anakin comes to walk beside him. “Shadows can only be so dark. The other Jedi are beginning to take notice.”
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”


	151. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker - Imagine spending a lot of time with Obi-Wan because Anakin is always with Padme, but then Anakin starts getting jealous because you’re his friend.

> Gif source: [Here](http://runakvaed.tumblr.com/post/40595733686)
>
>> _Imagine spending a lot of time with Obi-Wan because Anakin is always with Padme, but then Anakin starts getting jealous because you’re his friend._
> 
> ——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———
> 
> “See you later,” you laughed, sending a wave to Obi-Wan as you went your separate ways. Before you know it, Anakin is beside you and matching your strides as he pulls you aside, “Oh, hey, Anakin.”
> 
> “Why have you been avoiding me?” he gets straight to the point before sending a glance at Obi-Wan’s retreating back, “And why are you suddenly around Obi-Wan all the time?”
> 
> “What are you talking about?” you recoil from his grasp, confusion written across your face, “You’re always busy, so who else am I supposed to spend time with?”
> 
> “I just can’t help but feel like you’re replacing me with him. I thought we were friends, (Y/N),” he huffs, pursing his lips as you cock a brow at him.
> 
> “We are friends, but you’re always with Padme, so I started hanging out with Obi-Wan. Friendship is a two-way street, Anakin,” you sigh as he looks down sheepishly.
> 
> “I-I guess I didn’t realize that I wasn’t spending much time with you at all until recently,” he admits, an apologetic smile coming to his lips, “What do you say we go do something together tomorrow? Just you and me?”


	152. Luke Skywalker - Imagine crash landing on Hoth and being found by Luke, who is shocked to see you because you used to be neighbors on Tatooine. He takes you back to base and when you wake up from the Bacta Tank, he confesses how much he’s missed...

> Gif sources: [Crash](http://otfilms.tumblr.com/post/59935531090/star-wars-episode-v-the-empire-strikes-back) | [Luke](http://kaleidoscope90.tumblr.com/post/45045366624)
>
>> _Imagine crash landing on Hoth and being found by Luke, who is shocked to see you because you used to be neighbors on Tatooine. He takes you back to base and when you wake up from the Bacta Tank, he confesses how much he’s missed you and loves you._
> 
> ——— _Request for 5-seconds-of-4australianboys_ ———
> 
> When he’d been sent to investigate a distress signal, he’d never expected to dig a long lost friend from the rubble. Through the roaring snow Luke had managed to find you, unconscious and wounded, surrounded by what must had at some point been your ship.
> 
> On the way back to base, all he could do was worry. How had you come to be on Hoth? Would you live long enough to tell him?
> 
> Would he get to tell you how much he had missed you?
> 
> The stress of it all lasted for days, until you finally were well enough to leave the Bacta Tank. Luke had already made up his mind of what he would say when he saw you again, safe and sound, so when he walked into the room you were kept in, he was determined.
> 
> “Luke?” you smile tiredly, surprised to see him again, “Haven’t seen you since you left Tatooine!”
> 
> He lets out a relieved chuckle, wrapping you gingerly in a hug, “Gosh, I’m so glad you’re all right. Seeing you hurt like that, it made me realize just how much I love you.”


	153. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine telling Anakin about your feelings, but he’s in love with Padme.

  


> _Imagine telling Anakin about your feelings, but he’s in love with Padme._

——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———

Deep down you must have known he didn’t feel the same, but these feelings kept pounding in your heart. You knew that if you didn’t let them out, you’d never be able to let him go.

“Anakin,” so you had laid everything on the line with three little words, “I love you.”

He was conflicted, you could see it in his eyes. He didn’t want to destroy what you had together, but at the same time he couldn’t repeat those same words to you in the same way you’d said them to him. It would have been a lie.

His heart already belonged to someone else.


	154. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine Anakin training you and poking fun at you, because you’re clumsy.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/Z5j8ts_6Rzpl)

> _Imagine Anakin training you and poking fun at you, because you’re clumsy._

——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———

You hear Anakin chuckle as you fumble in your step, nearly dropping the training saber in your hand, “And you’re dead.”

You huff, adjusting your stance as he pokes you in the side gently, “Good thing this is just training, then.”

“Here, stand like this.”


	155. Anakin Skywalker - Imagine being in love with Anakin, but he’s already on the dark side when you tell him, so it’s too late.

  


[Gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZhB6Jt145lImt)

> _Imagine being in love with Anakin, but he’s already on the dark side when you tell him, so it’s too late._

——— _Request for another-not-original-url_ ———

“Don’t do this, Anakin. There are so many people who love you,” you reach out for him, but he pulls back just out of your reach.

“None of that matters now.”

“Please, I love you!”


	156. Poe Dameron - Imagine being Poe’s best friend with feelings you’re certain are unrequited simmering beneath the surface, but on a mission you get into a huge fight because you, “almost got yourself killed,” according to him, and your silent treatment...

Gif source: [Poe](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/614809872191668224/captain-flint-poe-ring-necklace)

> _Imagine being Poe’s best friend with feelings you’re certain are unrequited simmering beneath the surface, but on a mission you get into a huge fight because you, “almost got yourself killed,” according to him, and your silent treatment culminates in him finally kissing you._

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

_“No, you’re not only reckless, you’re selfish!”_

Your mouth clamps shut at that, red hot fury rushing, liquid down your spine. Hurt and rage silencing you completely as your anger reaches a tipping point, tears brimming your eyes, but _damn it you’re not going to cry right now_ \---

“If I’m so selfish,” you hate the way your voice quivers, how his eyes blink in bewilderment as he realizes he’s gone too far, “then maybe you should go on the next mission by yourself.”

But his own pride wins over the sliver regret seeping into his soul, jaw tight as he stands a little taller, bristling under your words. Staring into each other’s eyes like you could burn a hole there with the tension sparking between you, until you shake first, turning on your heel to leave in your silence. You hear his feet on the metal, advancing upon you as you try to flee before the tears can fall.

Nuclear, weaponized, as the fight ends with his accusation, “You almost got yourself killed.” An explosion, in the feeling of his hands catching your arms, spinning you into the harsh wall. You hadn’t even escaped the room, but his gaze is anything but cold, as he searches your own.

You try to rip yourself from his grip, but he holds steady, breathing hard as you glare at him. You won’t give him the dignity of a response, and he knows it.

“What? You’re not going to talk, now?” Poe growls, but the honesty is more ruthless than your anger as it breaks through his voice, “Did you even think about me? How I’d have to go on--- if something happened to you.”

Somewhere deep inside, you feel your heart flip, a race of confusion smacking you in the face as you take in his words, his eyes, his _closeness_.

He wasn’t saying--- _couldn’t be saying_ \---

His voice cracks, with the emotion in it, loud and looking like he wished he could just shake the sense into you, “I couldn’t. Don’t you realize that? _I couldn’t._ ”

And you’re about to break your silence, if only to ask if he’s saying what you _think he’s saying_ \---

But it’s a rush, and the tight grip he has on your upper arms supplies the leverage he needs to pull you from the wall as the step he takes pilots the crash of his lips to yours. Desperate breaths, teeth, tongue, in his need to get you to understand, to realize how much he was wrecked by the events that had unfolded. How he was shaking against you, not from just adrenaline, but the near-crippling fear that had shot through him in that split-second before he’d seen you were okay.

You’re lost, utterly clueless, because for so long you had assumed this was one-sided. A burden you bore alone, in the depths of your feelings for him.

But the press of his lips, the brush of his nose, and the scratch of his jaw tells you different. Tells you how completely wrong you were--- how lost the both of you had been. Crushing your chest into his, his grip doesn’t relent, instead taking up on the purchase of your back as your fingers move to his shoulders, then neck, to finally bury in his hair.

Despite the suffocating thunder of your heart in your chest, it feels like you can finally breathe.

His name is all you can manage, as he parts to catch himself. Gain some form of composure as the secret you’ve kept so carefully falls against your skin, the brush of his lips soft to your own.

_“I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”_


	157. The Mandalorian - Imagine Mando tucking a flower behind your ear before realizing what he did and becoming flustered.

Gif source: [Mando](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/614007881908535296/lucy-sky-pedro-pascal-week-day-2-favorite)

> _Imagine Mando tucking a flower behind your ear before realizing what he did and becoming flustered._

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

He made you uneasy, he could tell. The way you drew your legs in, rigid posture. Overcompensatory apologies and grateful words in your polite attempts to make yourself as small as possible in the already cramped ship. He would watch, as you flustered every time you somehow found yourself bumping into him, or startled by how ridiculously quiet he managed to be while still clad in layers of armor.

The shield of his helmet kept his observations secret, as he watched you care for the child. Meander about his ship. Tinker. Trying to make yourself useful, as if you hadn’t done enough already by simply keeping the child sated in his crib.

He watched you, more than he would like to admit to.

But this was the first time he had ever seen you so calm--- so carefree. Surrounded by the field he had put the Razor Crest down in, giggling at the child as it unsteadily chased a flying insect, you looked... happy.

_You looked beautiful._

And it almost felt wrong to watch you from the treeline like he was, as you picked at the flowers near your feet, until the baby ate the head of one. It felt like he would be intruding, were he to step from the trees.

There was no helping it, though. His bounty was further into the mountains, and it would be easier to simply fly the ship closer than spend the time on foot.

“No, don’t eat that!” you squeal, hopping to your feet to coax the baby into spitting the alien flower back to the ground, for fear that it was poisonous. You don’t even notice his approach until he was a yard away, but you’ve gotten more used to his sneaking up on you than you once were, “Oh, back so soon?”

“Bounty’s on the other side of the mountains,” he replies. Short and to the point, as you brush your hands along the tall grass, near up to your knees. A sigh leaves your lips, as you pluck another flower absentmindedly, peering to the black eyeline of his helmet, as if you have a chance of reading him.

“And we’re flying,” you conclude. He nods.

Before you can bend to scoop the child hovering close around your ankles back into your arms, the Mandalorian steps closer. At first, you think his head is tilted downwards in his focus on the child, but then his fingers reach out to take the flower you fiddle with from your hands, observing it carefully.

You flush, the worst flashing through your mind, “Ah, it’s not poisonous, is it?”

Did he just laugh at you? You would swear it sounded like it, somewhere behind the mechanical guard of his voice.

“No, it’s not,” and you expect him to send it back to the ground, when he urges, “Let’s go.”

You certainly _don’t_ expect him to reach towards you, leather along his fingertips brushing past your temple, taking the hair that had fallen there to push behind your ear. You blink at him, stunned stock still, as he tucks the flower there, fingertips hovering near the shell of your ear while he appraises his work, for only the instant it takes to realize what he’s done.

The Mandalorian retracts his hand quickly, clearing his throat beneath the helmet as a deep flush claims your cheekbones, wondering _just what the hell he was doing_.

“Grab the kid, we’re moving,” he manages to sound authoritarian, smothering the strange feeling churning in his stomach as you blink up at him, but that’s all it takes. You’re shaken from the moment with as much as his simple words, jolting to his command in the uneasy way you always did.

“Y-Yeah, of course!”

He doesn’t stand still long enough to watch you scoop the child into your arms, too determined to place some distance between you as he stomps across the field, towards the Razor Crest. He reaches it, boots clanging against the metal of the ramp, before he glances back to see if you were on your way.

He doesn’t miss how your fingers brush by your ear, securing the flower there, or the soft smile dancing along your lips.


	158. Cassian Andor - Imagine being close to Cassian Andor and falling for him, but it all comes to a head one night when he catches you crying after having lost someone close to you on a mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst/comfort

Gif source: [Cassian](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/613786737148411904/saltybatman-make-ten-men-feel-like-a-hundred)

> _Imagine being close to Cassian Andor and falling for him, but it all comes to a head one night when he catches you crying after having lost someone close to you on a mission._

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

It was quiet, your heartbreak. Silent tears streaming down your face as you tried your hardest to keep your sobs between you and the Maker alone. On the ground, back pressed between the private rows of cargo, you let your grief finally fall, bared to noone. This late, encountering someone among the outskirts of the rebel camp would be rare, and tucked just into the rows of cargo as you were ensured no guard would spot you.

This spot, though, had been reserved for leisurely talks and brief respites from the work, whenever you had been able to catch them. And, when Cassian had found your quarters empty, he had known exactly the short list of where to possibly find you.

He had heard of the last mission--- spoke to the Commander who had debriefed you. Wondered why he had to hear of the tragic end from a superior, rather than someone who he had come to consider one of his closest friends; if he could even afford to call you that, that is.

When he comes upon you, though, he understands. You’ve unraveled, crying softly into the thin fabric of your long-sleeve shirt, not even attempting to wipe at the river flowing from your soul, because the only way it would dry up is on its own.

He thinks twice about leaving, before he’s noticed. Letting you have your peace--- but you looked nothing like a person at peace. It was a storm, brewing and devastating, as harsh gasps wrack your spine, whimpering grief into your lonely arms. Despite his better judgement to leave you be, he steps out from the shadows, knowing you’ve noticed the first boot that comes into the light by how you angle your face away, depending on the time of his approach to compose yourself.

He couldn’t just _leave_ you like this. In the crevices of his chest, somewhere deep, _visceral_ , it just didn’t feel right.

Andor approaches, and you recognize the lean slip of his form in the night. You don’t know if it’s better or worse that it’s him who has caught you, rather than someone else, because no matter how hard you try, you can’t stop the hiccup that rips up your throat. Too deep in the well of your grief to grasp even a small shred of composure and pull yourself back up to somewhere near decency, but, _Maker_ , do you try. It makes it worse, trying to force your breathing to steady, wiping at your face and eyes. Only serves to make you more labored, messy.

“You don’t need to do that,” he crouches before you, deep brown eyes darker with the moonlight and concerned in his own right, but understanding. Accepting. He pushes off his feet, plops into a sit beside you, arms resting on his bent knees as his head hits the side of the cargo crate. Watching you carefully, from the corner of his eye, he murmurs softly, like you need the permission to finally let go, “You don’t need to pretend for me.”

“C-Cass---” is all you can manage of his name, blubbering up unattractively and _raw_ from your sore throat, choked around a sob, and--- you look so pitiful. He doesn’t even think about the implications before he’s leaning, reaching, _grasping_ around your shoulders and pulling you firm into his side.

Your fingers cling to his shirt, instinctive. Holding to him just as desperately as he holds to you, because of what you just lost, and the fact that it could have easily been _you_.

He shushes you, hums softly as his fingers brush down the back of your spine in a way that’s far more gentle than you would have expected--- it surprises even himself. The _need_ he feels to try and be there for you, in whatever capacity he can feasibly be.

“Let it out,” he urges, and you know you’re making him messy, ruining his shirt with your tears and runny nose, but he doesn’t make any indication that he cares--- just holds you tighter, urges your nose into his shoulder, your breath along his neck. “Just let it all out.”

And if you hadn’t already admitted to yourself how in love with him you were before all this, you know it’s in the forefront of your mind, now.

When his lips brush against your forehead, you let yourself think that, maybe, there’s more to it on his part, too.


	159. Obi-Wan Kenobi - Imagine years after Order 66 has been enacted, Obi-Wan discovers that a dyad in the Force revolves around him and you, a newly Force-sensitive who is much younger than him. (female reader & age gap requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Age gap, minor angst

Gif source: [Obi-Wan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/611999076357111808/laciefuyu-no-reason-beside-pretty-jedi-in-his)

> _Imagine years after Order 66 has been enacted, Obi-Wan discovers that a dyad in the Force revolves around him and you, a newly Force-sensitive who is much younger than him. (female reader & age gap requested)_

——— _Request for anon_ ———-

The walk up the rocky pass to his home in the Western Dune Seas of Tatooine was not as easy as it once was. The end of his younger years and the start of his middle ages had been spent on the sandy planet, out of skillful practice, despite his efforts, and had left him with aches he’d not once had. Right now, particularly, his left knee protested each step, as he lugged his wears from a rare venture into town up the final steps to his door.

Since the early morning, there had been a nagging at the back of his mind, spreading through the base of his skull with a gradual intensity until it was all he could focus on. A feeling, stirring deep in his gut, that he just couldn’t place. A shift in the Force, and Obi-Wan, for the frustrating life of him, could not figure what it could possibly mean.

Something had changed, though— something was _different_. He was aware of that much.

His frown etches deep, as he pushes open his door, the whir of his vaporator accompanying the thought that, _perhaps he should meditate on it for clarity this evening._

But as he steps inside, he nearly drops his goods on the sandstone beneath his feet, as the world tilts around him. A startling shift that sends his stomach up in his throat, a nauseous threat there, as an unnerving awareness of it spikes up his spine. Then, it settles, and he _feels_ it.

The smell of smoke, the _heat_ of fire, and the raw, isolating _terror_ as it licks around a person with the Force. It’s overpowering, and he finds himself reaching, finding purchase to steady himself on the door frame of his home that is somehow in between his reality and this new one. The vision is vivid, and he can feel the crunch of burnt earth beneath his boots, and somewhere in his peripheral, just out of reach for his sight, is the burning remnants of a village. He can’t quite see it, though— it drowns around a singular figure, caught in the horrifying middle of it. Drawn, he finds he can’t look away, barely able to breathe, as you center his focus.

A woman, if he could even call you that, who looked no more than twenty-five cycles, if that. It was debatable, whether it was the pain on your face or the chaotic way in which he felt your energy though the force as it throbbed around you, wholly grief-stricken and dipped in a subtler tragedy, that drew him in as you knelt on the earth in the wake of whatever wrath the Empire had brought down upon your homeland. It hits him, head on, and his legs nearly give out, if it weren’t for the vice-grip with which he tried to keep his shaky footing in his own reality.

_The Force is with me. The Force is with me. The Force is—_

Were those his thoughts, or your own? The mantra, rings through his mind, but it’s not his voice— its weight so overwhelming, that he fears he may lose himself in it.

But his damnable knee still aches, and the sharp pain of it somewhat snaps him out of his stupor, his surprising first reaction is to call out to you. A name, that he shouldn’t have known with every fiber of his being as he finds he does, falls from his tongue in a thick Coruscanti accent that, even after the years spend on Tatooine, still clung to him, evidencing his past.

The way your head snaps towards him is all too quick, startled and frightened, as you realize the shift in your own reality that had not been so present before. A sharp second, as your eyes meet, before he feels himself ripped from it entirely, like he’s falling back to Tatooine— no, _thrown_ back to Tatooine.

And his home is just his home again. Not a single inch of it out of place, just as he remembered leaving it, aside from the stray parts and pieces of his purchases scattered around his feet— he _had_ dropped them.

Obi-Wan takes a sharp breath, realizing he wasn’t quite breathing, not with deep, proper breaths, once the lack of oxygen causes a minor panic in his lungs. His fingers pry themselves from the frame of the door, as he shakily kneels to pick his things from the floor, more troubled than even this morning as he replays the vision— but it wasn’t quite a vision, was it? It was real— happening someplace in the galaxy far from him. Too far for him to feasibly know of it as intimately as he now did.

He would meditate on it now, rather than this evening, he decides. 


	160. Kylo Ren - Imagine Kylo Ren trying to seduce you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual themes, but not really nsfw imo

Gif source: [Kylo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/625343624602943488/driveresque-endless-gifs-of-kylo-ren-3)

> _Imagine Kylo Ren trying to seduce you._

\--------- _Request for anon_ \---------

The weight of his stare leaves you on edge. Uncomfortable. Shifting where you stand, from foot to foot, looking anywhere but him, because you _know_ he’s still watching you.

You can feel it.

He has been, since the beginning of this monologue you were barely listening to via General Hux. A swelter to the gaze that had followed you from the elevator, on your way to this meeting, and even the reprieve from the enclosed space couldn’t save you from the heat of it.

You barely notice the meeting is coming to an end, until the deep timbre of an otherwise apathetic voice snaps your eyes involuntarily to meet his, “Understood.” You wish he was wearing the helmet. At least in that case, you wouldn’t feel so exposed.

Hux calls your name, heels of his boots clicking together as he stands straighter, because you’ve missed the first time he’s said it, “Do you understand you orders?”

_No. Fuck, you’ve missed all of it._

“Yes,” you bite quickly, tearing your eyes from Ren’s to observe your commanding officer.

“Then, what are you waiting for,” the sarcastic bite to Hux’s tone, is something you’ve come to get used to. So, you nod, blessing the otherwise annoying man for the excuse to leave.

But any thought of escaping Ren is lost with the sound of his boots, heavy behind yours, advancing on your heels, until his hand comes to grip your upper arm upon reaching the same elevator you’d taken to arrive on this level, breathing into your ear, “Come with me. I need you.”

You don’t regret it now, but you’re certain there would come a day you regretted ever starting this _thing_ between you.

Swallowing, you spare him a glance, daring your voice not to shake with the adrenaline rushing through your veins straight from his grasp at your skin, “Yes, sir.”


	161. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano - Imagine Ahsoka catching Obi-Wan comforting you after you come back from a mission that went bad. (Secret relationship w/Obi-Wan Kenobi requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I held onto your request for a bit since I knew the live-action version of Ahsoka was coming out and I wanted to see it first to go off of (since I haven’t seen much of The Clone Wars).

Gif source: [Ahsoka](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/636030360920129536/) | [Obi-Wan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/636865866625122304/coredrivepadme-anakin-has-turned-to-the)

> _Imagine Ahsoka catching Obi-Wan comforting you after you come back from a mission that went bad. (Secret relationship w/Obi-Wan Kenobi requested)_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Ahsoka wonders if anyone else believes it, that the familiarity in which you watch him is simply a deep friendship alone. She knows she doesn’t. Not now, not ever. Not even when you had looked at her with such surprise at her once-teasing suggestion of your feelings for the Master Jedi, or your swift denouncement of her borderline-joking conclusion.

Certainly not now, with how you look upon him, wary, as he coaxes you from the balcony, away from the Coruscant night and back into the Temple like you would something wild and scared, until he eases the tension of your shoulders with the hand he uses to bring you into his arms. There’s a steadiness to him, and Ahsoka figures that’s what draws you in. Solidity and certainness sounds in his voice even from this distance, even when he’s not, and even though he can be just as stubborn as any of you, when he wants to be.

It’s plain, though, and she can see it, _how deeply you’re in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi._ It’s plain as day, in the way your demeanor lightens whenever he’s around— and in the way that he is the first to come find you, now, having heard of the result of your last mission before even Ahsoka herself had, it’s clear to her that your favor was not so one-sided as you would like others to think.

You’re gripping into his robes, shaking slightly, and Ahsoka knows you must be crying. She can’t remember a time that she’s ever seen you cry, but in front of him, you do so freely, and his hand comes up to settle against the nape of your neck with a gentleness that only seems to make you melt further against him.

Turning away from the scene, this private thing, Ahsoka decides she’ll come back to check on you later. At the moment, it looks like you’re in good hands.


End file.
